Teman Kencan (Tak Terlupakan)
by Namikaze Ex-Black2
Summary: Cinta pertama Sakura adalah Sasuke. Tapi jangan salah.. Bayangan yang selalu menghantuinya selama 14 tahun ini malah Namikaze Naruto. Ia yang tak mungkin terlupakan. Sekuel Teman Kencan (Pertama)
1. Chapter 1

_**Teman kencan (Tak Terlupakan)**_ __ _ **Namikaze Ex**_ _ **-**_ _ **black**_

 _ **Naruto**_ __ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Genre**_ __ _ **Romance**_

 _ **Warning : Out of Character, Another Universal**_

 _ **Naruto and Sakura Fanfiction**_

 _Cinta pertama Sakura adalah Sasuke. Tapi jangan salah.. Bayangan yang selalu menghantuinya selama 14 tahun ini malah Namikaze Naruto. Ia yang tak mungkin terlupakan._

 _ **Chapter 6**_

"Hai _Pig_. Tumben kau menelponku pagi pagi buta begini?" Seorang gadis dengan surai pink sebahu nampak berbicara dengan ponsel pintar yang di _loudspeake_ r disebuah meja rias berwarna putih. Kedua tangannya sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah dengan handuk kecil.

"Apa tidak boleh teman sendiri menelepon pagi-pagi buta begini," terdengar suara melengking dari ponsel tersebut.

Si gadis pink memicingkan matanya sedikit. "Aku tidak tuli _Pig_. Kau tidak perlu berbicara sekeras itu padaku." Ia merasakan kupingnya sedikit berdengung mendapat teriakan dari sahabatnya itu.

"Aku sedang hamil Sakura. Dan suaraku tidak keras. Ini nada standart," sekarang suara seseorang yang dipanggil Pig itu turun beberapa oktaf dari jeritannya yang tadi. Yap.. _Drama Queen_ beraksi. Ino merajuk.

Sakura—nama si gadis pink menghela nafasnya pelan. Ia lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan meletakkan handuk ke tempat biasa ia menjemurnya. "Oke-oke. Tuan Putri Yamanaka Ino yang terhormat," Sakura kembali ke tempat duduk meja riasnya dan mengambil _hair dryer_ di lacinya. "Lakukan apapun yang kau mau."

"Yayyy," suara diseberang sana terdengar begitu riang.

Sakura menghela napasnya lagi. Oke. Akhir akhir ini ia sedikit kesulitan menghadapi Ino yang moodnya suka naik turun dengan sendirinya. Ia sedang hamil anak pertamanya. Ia tahu dan sangat tahu sahabat dari kecilnya itu sangat cerewet. Namun tidak tahu bahwa bilamana Yamanaka Ino hamil maka kecerewetannya plus merajuknya akan bertambah 10 kali lipat. Bahkan suami Ino sendiri—Sai kadang frustasi memikirkan cara bagaimana menghadapi istri hamilnya itu.

"Jadi? Ada apa?" Sakura sudah mulai mencolokkan kabel pengering rambutnya ke tembok.

"Aku memiliki satu kabar mengejutkan untukmu," nada suara Ino berubah. Ia terdengar misterius sekarang.

"Apa itu?" kedua alis Sakura bertaut bingung. Ia memilih menyisir pelan rambutnya sembari menunggu Ino selesai berbicara dengannya. Ia tidak ingin bertelpon sambil mengeringkan rambutnya sekaligus. Pasti akan membuat ia bicara dengan berteriak dan kesulitan mendengar suara penelponnya. Cukup Ino saja yang berteriak-teriak sekarang.

"Kemarin aku bertemu dengan Sasuke- _kun_?" jerit Ino antusias diseberang sana.

Sakura menaikkan satu alisnya. "Lantas?" suaranya terdengar cuek. Ia terus melanjutkan kegiatan menyisir rambutnya.

"Lantasss?" Ino tidak hanya berteriak normal sekarang. Kali ini ia histeris. Begitu histeris hingga terdengar ditelinga Sakura seakan-akan bagi Ino tidak ada hari esok.

"Hanya begitukah tanggapanmu?" bahkan walau telepon kali ini diloudspeaker oleh Sakura dan Ino ada jauh di sana, ia merasa seperti Ino sedang berteriak-teriak tepat disebelah telinganya.

"Lalu kau berharap aku akan bereaksi seperti apa, Ino.." Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Bukankah dulu kau sangat menyukainya. Hingga bertahun-tahun mencari informasi tentangnya."

Ia terdiam sejenak dan dapat melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca sedang meringis pedih. Sakura mulai mengingat masa lalu. Sasuke adalah cinta pertamanya. Semua orang di sekolahnya tahu itu. Namun itu hanyalah masa lalu.

"Benar Pig. Tapi sebenarnya aku sudah pernah betemu dengannya belum lama ini," Sakura memelankan suaranya saat mengatakan hal ini.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Bagaimana bisa?" Sakura menaikkan dua alisnya. "Kalau memang bisa, lantas mengapa harus tidak tidak bisa, _Pig_."

"Lalu lalu? Apa yang terjadi diantara kalian?"

Ck, Ino dan bakat mode detektif gosipnya telah aktif.

"Tentu tidak ada yang terjadi _Pig_. Kami hanya mengobrol tentang beberapa hal kecil saja," Sakura kembali meringis setelah mengingat ia menyebut 'hal kecil' barusan. Ya.. Hal kecil yang belum bisa ia lupakan. "Lagi pula ia sudah bertunangan sekarang dan sebentar lagi akan menikah?" tambahnya.

"Serius kau?" teriak Ino. Entah ini sudah keberapa kalinya si pirang itu berteriak padanya pagi ini. "Dengan siapa?"

Sakura terdiam. Sampai beberapa saat ia ragu harus mengatakannya atau tidak.

"Hyuuga.. Hyuuga Hinata." Ia sedikit merendahkan suaranya saat mengatakan nama itu. Nama yang selalu mengusik pikirannya beberapa tahun ini di benaknya.

"Apa? Hinata? Hinata yang suka Naruto? Naruto yang menyukaimu dulu?" Ino makin penasaran.

Dan ugh.. telak. Ino menyebut nama itu. Nama yang telah bertahun tahun tidak ia dengar. Tidak ia jumpai orangnya. Tidak ia ketahui kabarnya. Namun selalu berputar dalam benaknya.

"Begitulah _Pig_.. aku.." belum selesai sakura menyelesaikan biacaranya Ino menyelanya lebih dulu dengan suara orang ingin muntah.

"Gomen Sakura. Aku akan menelponmu dulu lagi. Hoekk. Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku..." kata Ino langsung memutus sambungan teleponnya. Sakura merasa sedikit bersyukur Ino mengalami morning sickness pada saat-saat seperti ini. Pembicaraannya dengan Ino adalah salah satu jenis pembicaraan yang sangat ingin ia hindari.

Dilirkinya pasrah teleponnya yang telah mati itu. Ia lalu terdiam menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin. Usia berapa ia sekarang? Dua puluh delapan tahun. Ini adalah tahun keempat belasnya tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan Naruto. Seseorang yang telah mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Sekaligus hatinya saat itu juga. Ia mersakan nyeri di dadanya.

Di usianya yang sudah menginjak dua puluh delapan, ia masih tidak bisa melupakan lelaki itu. Namikaze Naruto. Seseorang yang menghilang begitu saja dari hidupnya setelah mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

Ditempat lain seorang pria dewasa dengan surai kuning pendek duduk di sebuah balkon apartemen sambil menikmati secangkir kopi paginya ditemani oleh hembusan angin. Lamat-lamat terdengar sebuah lagu dari ponsel yang ia letakkan disamping cangkir kopinya. Lagu favoritnya.

 _Nothing's gonna change my love for you.._

 _You oughta know by now how much I love you.._

 _One thing you can be sure of.._

 _I'll never ask for more than your love.._

Pria itu menyesap kopinya perlahan. Lagu ini selalu membuatnya bernostalgia dengan masa lalu.

Sejurus kemudian sebuah nama meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Sakura- _chan.._ " suaranya nyaris tak terdengar saat mengucapkan nama itu. Ia menutup matanya saat menggumamkan sebuah nama yang bertahun-tahun masih menghantuinya. Cinta pertamanya.

Tak lama kemudian ponselnya berdering. Menginterupsi lagu favoritnya yang kini berganti dengan nada panggilan masuk.

"Ck," ia mendecak kesal. Ia selalu kesal apabila kegiatan favoritnya diganggu. Namun melihat nama pemanggil di ponselnya ia luruhkan perasaan tersebut.

 _Teme is Calling._ Begitulah tulisan yang tertera di layar ponselnya sekarang. Seringai muncul dari bibirnya.

"Hai _teme_. Aku sudah sampai. Apa kabarmu?" suara pria kuning itu nampak antusias berbicara dengan penelponnya di seberang sana.

"Hn baik," hanya itu yang terdengar dari sang penelpon diseberang sana.

"Aku tinggal di apartemen dekat kantor sekarang," lanjut si kuning sambil menyesap kopinya kembali. Ia melirik isi didalam cangkirnya. Tinggal separuh. Ia mengatakan dalam hati mungkin ia akan kembali membuatnya lagi setelah ini.

"Sewa?" tanya suara itu terdengar dingin. Namun pria kuning itu tahu bahwa ada rasa penasaran terselip pada nada bicara itu.

"Kau mengejekku?" si pria kuning menaikkan sedikit sudut bibirnya.

Terdengar suara tawa sinis diseberang sana. "Oke oke. Aku tahu? Mana mungkin pewaris Namikaze Grup menyewa."

"Dan bagaimana bisa seorang Uchiha bercanda," tanyanya dengan nada mengejek.

Si penelpon tidak menjawab. Lalu terdengar suara decihan kecil dari seberang sana.

"Bagaimana rasanya pulang ke Jepang setelah sekian lama Naruto? _Dobe_.."

Ya.. pria kuning itu adalah Namikaze Naruto.

"Biasa saja," jawab Naruto datar.

"Bagaimana bisa bicaramu sekarang bahkan lebih sedikit dariku?" ejek suara diseberang.

"Dan bagaimana bisa Uchiha Sasuke sekarang bicara panjang lebar seperti itu," tak ingin kalah, Naruto membalas kembali ejekan itu. Seperti biasa. Perasaan tak ingin kalah satu sama lain yang selalu terjadi diantara keduanya. Bahkan dalam hal-hal kecil sekalipun.

Mereka lalu tertawa bersamaan.

"Aku tahu kau merindukanku _teme_ ," Naruto berbicara dengan suara manja yang dibuat-buat.

"Jaga bicaramu atau kubakar dirimu dengan api abadi sekarang," ancam Sasuke.

"Kau masih sinis seperti dulu _teme, dattebayo.._ "

"Tidak bisakah kau menghilangkan _dattebayomu_ itu bodoh."

Naruto hanya tertawa kecil. Tidak menjawab ejekan Sasuke kali ini. "Bagaimana persiapan pernikahamu?" ia membuka topik lain.

"Hampir selesai."

"Apa kabar.. Hinata?" suara Naruto mengecil saat ia menyebutkan nama Hinata. Ada perasaan berkecamuk yang menghinggapi hatinya setiap mengingat gadis itu. Perasaan bersalah tepatnya.

"Sangat baik sekarang."

Naruto menghela napasnya lega mendengar jawaban Sasuke. "Sampaikan salam permintaan maafku padanya."

"Tentu." Naruto tak dapat menebak bagaimana wajah Sasuke saat mengucapkan kata ini. Namun telinganya dapat menangkap sebuah keraguan dari nada bicara sahabat lamanya itu.

Hening setelah itu. Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan hingga Sasuke bersuara lagi.

"Ayo main billiard nanti siang," ajak Sasuke.

"Aku ada _meeting_ dengan direksi nanti, _teme_."

"Ck, bagaimana malam nanti?"

"Oke. Kirimi aku lokasimu bila kau sudah tiba disana."

"Hn."

Naruto menghela napasnya pelan. Sahabat sedari kecilnya itu memang selalu irit bicara. Ia sempat mengira bahwa selain irit bicara mungkin keluarga Uchiha juga sangat kaya karena mereka irit uang. Namun suatu kali ia tepis jauh-jauh pertanyaan konyol itu karena ia tahu semua Uchiha memang sangat kompeten dalam bekerja.

"Oke. Aku tutup dulu teme," Naruto mengakhiri pembicaraan. Namun ponselnya tidak kunjung ia tutup. Ia menunggu sampai sahabatnya itu menggumamkan kembali kata 'hn' ciri khasnya.

Hening kembali beberapa saat. Naruto sedikit merasa aneh dengan Sasuke kali ini. Dan ternyata Sasuke malah membuka pembicaraan lain.

"Aku bertemu sakura beberapa waktu yang lalu,"

Kata-kata Sasuke sukses membuat mata Naruto membulat sempurna. "Ia mencarimu," Sasuke menambahkan.

 _Mencariku? Benarkah?_

Hatinya sedikit menghangat mendengar Sakura mencarinya. Namun sejenak ia kembali berpikir. Ini tidak masuk akal. Untuk apa Sakura mencarinya. Setahu Naruto yang Sakura cari selama ini adalah Sasuke. Bukan dirinya. Naruto tahu dan sangat tahu bagaimana perasaan gadis pink itu pada teman masa kecilnya. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa pasti Sasuke salah. Namun seorang Uchiha tidak mungkin mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak berdasar.

"Bukankah ia mencarimu selama ini?" suara Naruto terdengan mengambang. Suaranya baru bisa keluar setelah keterkejutannya tadi.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke cepat.

"Ada apa ia mencariku?" rasa terkejut sekaligus senang kembali membuncah di dada Naruto.

Sasuke tidak kunjung menjawab. Naruto dapat mendengar Sasuke menghela napasnya pelan. "Kita bicarakan itu nanti." Sasuke menutup teleponnya begitu saja. Narutopun tidak menghubunginya kembali untuk bertanya kejelasannya. Ia takut berharap dan harapannya itu akan pupus.

"Sakura.." ia gumamkan nama itu dengan pelan. Ingin sekali Naruto bertemu gadis itu sekarang.

 **TBC**

A/N:

Halo semuanya. Namikaze Ex-Black kembali dengan cerita Narusaku. Ini adalah sekuel dari Teman Kencan (Pertama) yang saya skip ke beberapa tahun kedepan. Pada seri pertama, setting yang saya buat adalah saat Narusaku masih SMP. Sedang versi kali ini adalah versi saat mereka telah dewasa. Lompat 14 tahun kedepan. Haha.

Saya harap tidak mengecewakan. Kritik dan sarannya sangat saya nantikan...

Jaaa~

 _ **Namikaze Ex-Black**_

 _ **Sidoarjo, 16 September 2018**_


	2. Meet Again, Love

_**Teman kencan (Tak Terlupakan)**_ **** _ **Namikaze Ex**_ _ **-**_ _ **black**_

 _ **Naruto**_ **** __ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Genre**_ _ **Romance**_

 _ **Warning : Out of Character, Another Universal**_

 _ **Naruto and Sakura Fanfiction**_

 _Cinta pertama Sakura adalah Sasuke. Tapi jangan salah.. Bayangan yang selalu menghantuinya selama 14 tahun ini malah Namikaze Naruto. Ia yang tak mungkin terlupakan._

 _ **Two**_

Sepasang kaki dibalut high heels berwarna biru tua berjalan menapaki lantai putih disekitarnya yang begitu kontras dengan warna sepatu itu. Pemiliknya, seorang wanita berambut merah muda dengan jubah dokter sesekali membalas sapaan dan senyuman orang yang bersinggungan dengannya. Tertulis jelas pada name tag di dadanya rangkaian huruf yang membentuk nama Sakura Haruno.

Ini adalah tahun keempatnya bekerja sebagai dokter magang di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Tak heran bila beberapa orang disini sangat familiar di wajahnya. Diusianya yang ke dua puluh delapan tahun ia telah berhasil mewujudkan impiannya menjadi seorang dokter. Ya.. walaupun itu masih magang. Tetap saja menjadi dokter adalah impiannya sedari remaja.

"Sudah mau pulang Haruno- _san_?" sebuah suara menginterupsi langkahnya. Ia menolehkan kepala untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Sakura tersenyum simpul. Ia putuskan tak melanjutkan langkahnya dan menunggu orang itu menyejajarinya.

"Iya Shizune- _san_. Aku ada janji malam ini," jawab Sakura saat wanita itu telah berjejer disamping dan melangkah bersamanya sekarang.

"Dengan kekasihmu?" Shizune melemparkan pandangan mengggoda pada Sakura.

Kekasih, eh? Sakura tersenyum miris mendengar kata kekasih. Ia lalu tersenyum garing pada seniornya itu.

"Kekasih dari Hongkong," kata gadis itu sambil tertawa pelan. "Tidak Shizune- _san_. Aku ada janji dengan _mantan kekasihku_ ," Sakura menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sebenarnya ia tidak cukup percaya diri untuk mengatakannya.

"Mau balikan?" tanya seniornya itu dengan antusias. Sakura dapat melihat ada binar aneh pada mata wanita disampingnya itu.

"Tidak," tukas Sakura cepat. Ia lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya pada kantong besar didepan jubahnya. "Hanya ingin bertemu dan bicara saja dengannya," Sakura mengulum bibirnya dan mengedipkan satu mata pada lawan bicaranya.

"Kenapa tidak kembali bersama saja?"

Kembali bersama?

Pertanyaan itu sebenarnya sering muncul di benak Sakura semenjak putus dari mantan kekasihnya 4 bulan lalu. Tapi hatinya selalu merasa itu adalah keputusan yang sangat tidak bijaksana. Tidak untuk waktu dekat ini. Karena mereka mungkin hanya akan saling menyakiti.

"Tidak," Sakura tahu ini adalah jawaban terbaik. "Kami tidak begitu cocok. Dan lagi hati kami benar-benar tidak memiliki perasaan satu sama lain lagi."

Ingatannya memanggil memori mengapa ia dan lelaki itu berpisah.

Sebenarnya memang tidak pernah ada cinta diantara mereka.

Dan lagi..

Perasaan ya?

Sakura tersenyum pahit dalam diam. Sejujurnya ia tidak pernah serius menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun selama ini. Terakhir ia menjalin hubungan dengan Gaara si rambut merah. Awalnya mereka yakin bahwa yang mereka rasakan adalah saling mencintai. Namun seiring waktu berjalan, nyatanya mereka menyadari bahwa hubungan ini tidak layak untuk disebut hubungan antar kekasih. Hubungan tersebut harus diakhiri karena mereka memang hanya ditakdirkan sebagai teman saja sepertinya. Teman yang baik.

"Suatu hari pasti kau menemukan orang yang tepat Haruno-san," Shizune tersenyum sambil menepuk sebelah bahu Sakura. Membuyarkan lamunan dokter muda tersebut. Ia hanya tersenyum. Senyum yang bahkan tidak bisa sampai pada matanya.

* * *

"Apa kabarmu Sakura?" tanya seseorang berambut merah darah dengan tato Ai di dahinya sambil memotong bistik didepannya.

"Baik, kau sendiri,"

"Sangat baik,"

Mereka lalu tertawa bersamaan. Suasananya terlalu aneh.

Sabaku No Gaara adalah lelaki yang sempurna tanpa cela. Ia anak Walikota Suna, kaya raya, terhormat dan tentu saja—tampan. Siapa yang tidak tergila-gila dengannya? Mungkin hanya orang gila yang ada dalam daftar tersebut. Dan Sakura Haruno, sialnya adalah salah satu dari daftar para orang gila itu. Karena ia tidak tergila-gila pada Gaara.

"Kau nampak lebih gemuk dari yang dulu. Kau lebih bahagia berpisah dariku eh?" kata-kata Sakura ini adalah murni sebuah candaan sebenarnya. Namun melihat Gaara yang hanya terdiam dan tidak menjawab ia merasa bahwa telah melontarkan sesuatu yang salah.

Gaara menyesap wine pada gelasnya. Diikuti helaan napas cukup berat setelahnya.

"Aku akan menikah, Sakura," lelaki bersurai merah darah itu lalu mengutarakan apa yang sedari tadi ada dalam benaknya. Sepertinya ia butuh seteguk cairan melewati kerongkongannya sebelum dapat mengatakan hal itu pada Sakura barusan.

Jujur. Sakura sedikit kaget setelah Gaara mengatakannya. Ia bingung harus bersikap seperti apa disaat seperti ini. Gaara dan ia memang berpisah. Namun tak pernah sedikitpun terbersit dipikirannya bahwa Gaara akan melangkah lebih jauh secepat ini.

Namun mengingat apa saja yang telah ia lalui bersama Gaara sejauh ini bibirnya lalu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tulus untuk mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Benarkah? Selamat Gaara."

Sakura dapat melihat pandangan Gaara yang tadinya tampak tegang saat menunggu respon Sakura atas berita yang disampaikannya berangsur lega mendengar ia melontarkan ucapan selamat padanya.

"Aku merasa aku harus mengatakannya padamu Sakura—hal seperti ini." Nada suara itu datar. Tapi Sakura sangat mengerti ada kesungguhan disana.

"Aku tahu," ujar Sakura kembali tersenyum.

Hubungannya dengan Gaara adalah hubungan yang sulit dideskripsikan sebenarnya. Ia tentu saja tidak menganggap Gaara hanya sebagai teman. Kalau disebut sahabat, Gaara bahkan lebih dari itu. Namun menjadi sepasang kekasih? Itu juga bukanlah tempat yang tepat untuk mereka lalui bersama.

"Sejak beberapa tahun ini rasanya aneh bila aku tidak menceritakan semua tentangku padamu," Gaara melanjutkan. "Aku masih terbiasa hidup dengan bayanganmu. Kita mungkin tidak saling mencintai. Tapi kita masih tetap saling membutuhkan." Gaara memandang Sakura dengan sayu. Hati Sakura mencelos. Ia selalu tak sanggup melihat tatapan Gaara yang seperti itu.

"Kau benar Gaara. Namun setelah ini kau harus terbiasa lepas dariku. Lebih tepatnya lepas satu sama lain," Sakura sedikit tercekat harus mengatakan ini. Tapi hal ini perlu dikatakan.

"Aku akan kehilangan orang terbaik dihidupku setelah ini,"

"Kita masih bisa berteman secara biasa Gaara. Kita hanya harus saling membiasakan diri. Kita sudah menjalani perpisahan 4 bulan ini. Dan aku rasa.. kita sudah mulai bisa saling melepaskan ikatan ini perlahan."

Gaara terkekeh pelan. Bagian dalam dirinya menyuarakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang harus segera ia relakan. "Baiklah. Tapi tetap jangan kau tolak teleponku saat malam. Yah.. tidak secara langsung... Kau tahu kan? Mungkin akan aku kurangi. Itu tahap pelepasan kita yang kedua."

Sakura kembali tersenyum.

"Oke. Sekarang ceritakan padaku. Siapa gadis yang bisa merebut perhatian Sabaku No Gaara yang dingin. Kau cukup curang tidak pernah menceritakan padaku padahal empat bulan ini hampir setiap hari kita bertelepon," Sakura memasang ekspresi pura-pura kesal yang membuat Gaara kembali terkekeh.

Sebenarnya kesalnya Sakura tidaklah pura-pura. Ia begitu gemas lantaran Gaara yang tidak menceritakan apapun padanya namun malah sekarang ia terkekeh karena sukses membuatnya mengomel.

"Apa dia cinta pertamamu yang itu?"

Sakura ingat. Seorang gadis pernah datang dikehidupan Gaara sebelum dirinya. Dan gadis itu juga yang selalu membayangi hubungan Gaara dengan Sakura—selain Naruto sebenarnya.

Bila Sakura Haruno dibayangi oleh perasaannya pada Namikaze Naruto sepanjang hidupnya, Gaara dibayangi oleh Matsuri. Cinta pertamanya.

"Tidak," Gaara yang telah berhenti terkekeh segera menampik pertanyaan Sakura. "Ini seseorang yang lain. Aku sudah memutuskan melupakan cintaku itu."

"Kenapa?"

"Saudaraku akan menikahinya tidak lama lagi," jawab Gaara diakhiri dengan menghela napas panjang.

Sakura membulatkan matanya. Ia benar-benar tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat ini. "Bagaimana bisa? Maksudmu Kankuro?" suaranya mendadak berangsur menjadi pelan saat mengatakan 'Kankuro'.

"Ya," Gaara tersenyum tipis. Ia sesap sekali lagi minumannya.

"Oke. Aku tidak akan menanyakan alasannya kali ini," Sakura tahu. Gaara mungkin masih terluka atas kejadian itu. Ia tak ingin mengorek lebih dalam luka mantan kekasihnya itu. "Takdir tidak pernah dapat kita sangka Gaara."

"Kau benar. Seperti putusnya kita kemarin," Gaara mengangkat bahunya dan memasang ekspresi yang dapat Sakura artikan adalah 'biasa saja' saat ia mengatakannya.

"Aku rasa kita memang sangat cocok menjadi pasangan teman saja. Bukan kekasih."

Mereka lalu kembali tertawa bersama.

* * *

Naruto berjalan tergesa melewati lorong-lorong didepannya. Sepanjang yang ia lihat dari tadi kanan dan kirinya masih sama. Hanya jejeran kamar berpintu dengan nomor-nomor yang berurutan.

"Kau dimana _teme_?" ia langsung membuka mulutnya begitu ponsel yang ia pegang telah tersambung.

"Di restoran lantai 5," jawab suara dari dalam telepon.

"Ck.. kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi," Naruto mendecakkan lidahnya. Ia kesal. Sedari tadi ia bingung mencari cari restoran tempat Sasuke berada.

"Aku sudah bilang,"

"Tidak, _dattebayoo_ ," sanggah Naruto cepat.

"Ck..kau yang lupa _dobe_. Jangan menyalahkanku."

Sasuke memijit pelipisnya. Ia bukanlah pelupa. Dan sudah sangat jelas. Kalau Uchiha yang elit pikun di usia yang bahkan belum 30 tahun, maka ia pastikan dunia telah terjungkir saat ini.

Ia ingat dengan jelas telah memberi tahu sahabat bodohnya dimana ia berada. Oh.. Uchiha Sasuke.. harusnya ia tahu bahwa Naruto itu kadang bisa kumat bodohnya. Apalagi saat mencari lokasi seperti saat ini. Naruto Namikaze adalah 'jenis' orang yang sering tersesat dengan gelar _cumlaude_ di dahinya.

Kalau Sasuke bilang, bodohnya Naruto saat ini sebenarnya sudah berbeda dengan bodoh saat ia remaja dulu. Bodohnya kali ini adalah 'bodoh kambuhan'.

Oh ayolah. Naruto Namikaze sekarang adalah Direktur Eksekutif Namikaze Grup yang terkenal itu. Ia sudah berhasil membawa kemajuan berarti bagi perusahaan ayahnya itu semenjak menjabat 5 tahun lalu. Bahkan Sasuke pun dibuat takjub oleh keberhasilan pemuda itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia akan terus selamanya menyebut sahabatnya itu bodoh.

Namun tidak dapat dielakkan, kadang ada beberapa hal tidak terduga yang terjadi membuat bodoh Naruto tiba-tiba muncul. Makanya Sasuke menyebutnya 'bodoh kambuhan'. Seperti saat ini. Kalau Sasuke adalah wartawan koran, maka ia akan memberi judul artikelnya 'Direktur Eksekutif Namikaze Grup Tersesat di Hotel Bintang 7 Saat Mencari Sahabat Tersayangnya'.

Namun itu takkan pernah terjadi karena Uchiha Sasuke adalah Direktur Eksekutif Uchiha Corporation. Bukan wartawan koran.

"Sial. Mengapa hotel ini begitu besar," umpat Naruto dalam hati. Ia telah memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan Sasuke beberapa saat yang lalu. Adu mulut dengan Sasuke bukan pilihan yang tepat saat ini.

Sebenarnya memang beberapa saat lalu ia berkali kali menyasar karena lupa arah. Tempat ia berdiri sekarang kanan kiri masihlah kamar hotel. Bagaimanapun juga dari tadi ia berputar hanya kamar-kamar yang menyapa pengelihatannya.

Matanya berbinar lega saat mendapati diujung lorong ada pintu lift terbuka. Ia segera berlari masuk kedalam lift dan menekan tujuan ke lantai 5.

"Yossshhhaaaa," ia berteriak kencang dalam lift. Beruntunglah ia hanya sendiri di dalam kubikal itu. Orang lain pasti akan menganggapnya aneh—walaupun dia memang aneh—bila mendengar teriakan bahagianya. Ia melonggarkan ikatan dasi di lehernya. Peluh bercucuran dari tubuhnya karena terus berputar-putar sejak tadi.

Tingg...

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari lift. Ia melihat beberapa restoran berjejer disana. Tangannya mengambil kembali ponselnya untuk menghubungi Sasuke Teme 'Tersayangnya'.

"Teme aku sudah di lantai 5. Apa nama restoran tempatmu sekarang?"

Sesaat kemudian Naruto memberi gestur mengangguk sambil pandangannya menyapu sekitar. Ponsel hitam itu telah kembali ia masukkan ke sakunya saat melihat restoran yang dimaksud Sasuke. Perutnya telah berbunyi sejak tadi. Ia tersenyum girang. Ia butuh makan yang banyak sekarang.

* * *

Bercerita dengan Gaara selalu menimbulkan efek ketagihan pada Sakura. Ia senang bercerita pada lelaki dingin itu apa-apa yang ia alami di rumah sakit, kesehariannya dan banyak hal lain. Mungkin ini karena efek telah bersama selama 4 tahun belakangan ini.

Lagi pula benar. 4 tahun bukan waktu yang mudah untuk berpisah begitu saja. Masih ada efek saling ketergantungan antara mereka berdua walaupun cinta Sakura selama ini masih tetap untuk seseorang dengan senyum secerah mentari di masa lalunya.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan mengenalkan pacar barumu itu padaku Gaara- _kun_ ," Sakura menekankan kata ' _kun'_ pada akhir kalimatnya.

Gaara hanya mendengus pelan. Ia tahu. Saat Sakura benar-benar kesal, memanggilnya dengan suffix ' _kun'_ adalah salah satu ciri khasnya.

"Tunangan," ia mengoreksi kata-kata gadis merah jambu di depannya.

"Oke oke. Tunangan," Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan. Ia lalu memasukkan satu suap bistik ke mulutnya.

Namun sejurus kemudian, saat makanan yang ia kunyah telah masuk dengan sempurna pada kerongkongannya, matanya menyipit tajam.

"Heyy. Kau bahkan tidak mengundangku ke acara pertunanganmu namun kau ingin ia kusebut begitu," Sakura cemberut kali ini.

"Hmm... sebenarnya aku belum melamarnya secra resmi sih," Gaara melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Ini masih antara aku dan dia saja. Rencananya bulan depan kami baru akan melangsungkan pertunangan secara resmi,"

Sakura dapat melihat wajah Gaara nampak begitu bahagia saat menceritakannya. Ia tahu, mantan kekasihnya saat ini sedang kasmaran. Ia sudah sangat cukup mengenalnya untuk dapat membaca segala jenis ekspresinya.

"Kadang kau itu begitu dingin Gaara. Dan tidak peka. Bagaimana bisa ia menyukai orang sepertimu?" Sakura melemparkan tatapan mengejek pada Gaara.

Namun sekali lagi. Apa yang ia lontarkan kali ini salah.

Senjata makan tuan.

Gaara tesenyum miring tak kalah sinisnya. "Tanyakan saja pada dirimu sendiri. Bukankah dulu kita berpacaran?"

Mereka kembali tertawa bersama.

Sakura dan Gaara bukanlah pasangan romantis pada saat mereka bersama. Apa yang membuat mereka bersama selama ini sebenarnya adalah rasa saling ingin menang satu sama lain. Adu argumen, saling ejek dan saling bersaing adalah bagaimana gambaran masa lalu mereka yang nyata. Namun sifat yang sama-sama tak pernah ingin mengalah dan tentu saja saling mebutuhkan itulah yang membuat mereka bersama.

Dering ponsel yang memunculkan 'Love is Calling' pada layar menginterupsi pembicaraan antara dua orang yang pernah menjadi pasangan tersebut.

"Hey.. ia menelepon,"

"Aku tahu," Gaara lalu mengambil ponselnya. "Aku tinggal sebentar Sakura,"

"Oke," Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Gaara yang disusul senyum manis laki-laki itu.

* * *

Naruto melangkah masuk kedalam restoran. Di depan ia telah ditunjukkan oleh pelayan dimana direksi tempat Sasuke berada. Tidak begitu jauh dari pintu depan sebenarnya.

Ia menolak saat pegawai tersebut menawarkan mengantarnya ke meja Sasuke. Ia ingin menyapa kawan lamanya tersebut dengan cara yang 'tidak biasa' kali ini. Sudah hampir setahun ia tidak bertemu dengan _Teme_ tersayangnya itu. Jadi, sedikit bermain-main dan membuatnya kesal tidak apa kan? Sah-sah saja kan?

Naruto tersenyum evil menyiapkan rencananya. Tak lama kemudian ia melancarkan serangannya.

"Oii.. _TEME_.." suara menggelegar itu sukses membuat sang pemilik surai raven, si empunya nama— _Teme_ alias Sasuke langsung tahu siapa yang memanggilnya saat ini.

"Ck _dobe_ sial," desis Sasuke. Ia menoleh dan lalu menemukan kepala kuning 'sial' yang telah berjarak beberapa meter darinya berjalan pelan kearahnya sambil memasang cengiran rubah khasnya

Dan tentu saja. Jangan lupa. Bukan hanya ia yang sukses menoleh kali ini. Semua mata didalam restoran otomatis tertuju pada padanya dan si kuning itu saking kerasnya teriakan itu. Rahangnya mengeras. Harusnya Sasuke tahu. Sahabat _baka_ -nya itu tidak akan mungkin membuatnya tenang di pertemuan pertama mereka setelah satu tahun ini. Ia diam-diam menyesali keputusannya mengajak Naruto bertemu ditempat ramai begini.

Ck. Benar-benar dobel sial bagi Uchiha Sasuke.

Sementara itu tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada, seseorang dengan surai merah muda sebahu langsung terhenyak mendengar sebutan itu.

' _Teme_?' ucapnya dalam hati.

Bahunya menegang. Sudah lama sekali ia tak mendengar panggilan itu.

Dan benar saja. Saat ia menoleh, netranya menemukan si kuning yang selama ini selalu menghantuinya.

Ia segera beranjak dari duduknya dan memberanikan diri mendekati lelaki itu yang berdiri membelakanginya.

"Naruto," katanya pelan sambil menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Nyaris berbisik.

Dan sukses membuat lelaki itu membalikkan badannya.

 _ **To be Continue...**_

 _ **Author's Note:**_

Yoshhhh. Hai semua. Apa kabar? Saya kembali lagi dengan Chapter 2 seri Teman Kencan.

Saya ucapkan terimakasih sebesar-besarnya untuk para pembaca dan terlebih yang memberikan review untuk cerita tidak jelas saya ini.

Untuk chap ini maaf yaaa lebih banyak GaaSakunya dari pada Narusaku-nya. Chap ini sebenarnya menjelaskan bagaimana kisah cinta Sakura sebelum bertemu lagi dengan Naruto.

Sebagai seorang wanita karir yang sudah berusia 28 tahun walaupun ga pernah ketemu Naruto ia masih tetap menjalani hubungan percintaan. Ini normal sebenarnya. Haha.. karena pada kenyataan kita ga mungkin terus menunggu satu orang selamanya. Iya kannnn. *ini sebenernya yang lagi curhat authornya deh* wkwkwk.

Untuk review yang masuk akan saya balas disini saja yaa..

 **grooty** : makasih pujiannya. Saya harap bisa menghibur XD

 **Uzumaki007** : Oke. Tetap lanjut kok :D

 **Uchiharuno239** : makasih yaa syantik. Kamu selalu nyemangatin aku disetiap fic yang aku buat *bighug* btw ini memang MC kok. Tapi entahlah. Aku masih ragu ntar ini bakal panjang atau nggak sih. Hehe.

 **Stable. Wind. Roll** : Hai wind... ini sudah lanjut XD. Kalau penasaran tetap nantikan updet selanjutnya ya. Wkwkkwkw.

 **Guest** : Hai guest salam kenal. Terimkasih sudah mau tunggu kelanjutannya. Untuk pair SH... Sayaaaang banget. Aku ga janji mereka bakalan ga ada. Karena fic ini butuh bantuan pair itu untuk berjalan kedepannnnya nanti *spoiler minggu depan* XD

Yoshh. Sekian dulu dari saya. Semoga bacaan ini dapat menghibur dan saya tunggu reviewnya..

Jaaa

 _ **Namikaze Ex-Black**_

 _ **Sidoarjo, 20 September 2018**_


	3. I Want to Know All About You

_**Teman kencan (Tak Terlupakan)**_ _ **:**_ _ **Namikaze Ex**_ _ **-**_ _ **black**_

 _ **Naruto**_ _ **:**_ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Genre**_ _ **:**_ _ **Romance**_

 _ **Warning : Out of Character, Another Universal**_

 _ **Naruto and Sakura Fanfiction**_

 _Cinta pertama Sakura adalah Sasuke._

 _Tapi jangan salah.._

 _Bayangan yang selalu menghantuinya selama 14 tahun ini malah Namikaze Naruto._

 _Ia yang tak mungkin terlupakan._

 _._

 _ **Three**_

 _Ada seseorang pernah mengatakan.._

 _Cinta kepada seseorang tidak mungkin bertahan sangat lama. Apalagi cinta tersebut tidak pernah lagi kita temui dalam kurun waktu yang panjang. Namun apa yang akan terjadi di kemudian hari siapa yang pernah tahu?_

 _Walaupun sudah pernah berlabuh pada banyak hati di waktu yang lalu, saat hati kita tetap hanya mengingat satu nama.._

 _Nama itu akan selalu melekat di hatimu..._

 _Seperti parasit._

 _Dan memabukkan..._

"Oii.. _TEME_.."

Garpu dan pisau yang dipegang oleh Sakura hampir saja terlepas dari tangannya andai ia sedikit saja mengendurkan gengamannya pada kedua benda itu. Matanya membelalak lebar. Dan bahunya mendadak tegang. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas suara ini.

Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Ia harap apa yang didengar oleh telinganya kali ini salah. Banyak orang memanggil orang yang ia kenal dengan sebutan ' _teme'_ pada orang-orang terdekatnya sebagai bentuk keakraban. Namun suara itu, tidak banyak orang yang memilikinya.

Ia berpikir sejenak. Haruskah ia menoleh untuk menghilangkan rasa penasarannya? Atau ia abaikan saja dari pada harus menelan kekecewaan atas harapannya?

Berbagai pertanyaan terus menerus berkecamuk dalam benaknya.

Satu bagian dari pikirannya meragu. Namun satu bagian lain dalam hatinya begitu kuat meyakinkannya. Ia harus memastikan. Apakah benar suara itu adalah sosok yang selalu ia cari selama ini? Atau hanya orang lain yang kebetulan memiliki suara sama dengan 'orang itu'.

Dan jawabannya...

Akhirnya ia kalah. Ia mengikuti apa yang dikatakan oleh hatinya. Bukan pikirannya.

* * *

Mata Sakura tidak salah. Tidak untuk kali ini. Dan sekali lagi ia ingin mengulang. Bahwa apa yang ia lihat kali ini benar adanya. Bukan hanya bayangan semu. Bukan hanya angannya. Dan bukan hanya apa yang ia kejar namun tak dapat ia genggam.

Ini ada dalam kenyataannya. Apa yang ditangkap oleh netranya saat ia dengan sedikit keraguan menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang benar-benar nyata adanya.

Ia tahu, tidak banyak orang yang punya rambut kuning cerah sewarna itu. Salah satu orang yang ia kenal, walaupun ia tidak mengenalnya sangat baik—memilikinya.

Ia yakin. Meskipun suara itu sekarang berubah menjadi lebih berat dari bagaimana yang memorinya ingat dan posturnya sangat berubah dari apa yang terakhir ia lihat, Sakura tahu bahwa itu adalah refleksi nyata sosok yang rindukan.

"Naruto.."

Sakura tidak begitu ingat apa yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu. Saat ia sadar, ia sudah berada dibelakang sosok itu dan menggumamkan namanya. Tidak begitu keras. Bahkan kedua tangannya ia bawa ke depan wajahnya untuk menutupi bibirnya yang bergetar.

Namun sosok itu tetap dapat mendengarnya dan kemudian memutar tubuhnya untuk menoleh kepadanya.

Sosok itu berjengit melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Matanya membulat sempurna dan tubuhnya hampir saja jatuh bila saja ia tidak memundurkan satu langkahnya kebelakang untuk menyeimbangkan berat tubuhnya.

Jantung Sakura serasa diremas. Dan matanya benar. Ialah Namikaze Naruto.

Sang pemilik hatinya.

"Sa.. Sakura- _chan_ ," suaranya bergetar saat menyebut nama Sakura.

Dan ughh..

Telak.

Inilah yang ia rindukan. Pemuda itu selalu memanggilnya dengan suffix ' _chan'_ sedari dulu. Dan ia sangat bersyukur. Itu tidak berubah. Hampir saja membuat air matanya tumpah.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" pemuda itu kini ia menatap tidak percaya apa yang ada didepan matanya. Suaranya hampir berbisik. Pertanyaan yang terucap oleh bibirnya sama sekali tidak dijawab oleh gadis merah muda itu.

Dua manusia yang saling merindukan itu bertatapan cukup lama. Baik Sakura maupun Naruto masih terlalu terkejut untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi kali ini. Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat ditengah restoran. Sampai suara deheman seseorang yang terdengar berat dan memaksa akhirnya dapat mengembalikan mereka pada kenyataan.

"Ehemm.."

Refleks. Sakura dan Naruto menoleh bersamaan kearah suara deheman tersebut.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," Sakura kembali berbisik pelan saat matanya menangkap sosok lain dihadapannya.

Dan tanpa ia tahu, betapa teririsnya hati Naruto saat mendengar Sakura memanggil Sasuke seperti itu. Dengan nada dan tatapan yang sama seperti 14 tahun yang lalu. Lukanya kembali terbuka.

* * *

Sasuke kini berdiri diantara kedua orang itu. Ia melempar pandangan mematikan pada Naruto yang nyatanya sama sekali diabaikan oleh sahabatnya itu. "Sebaiknya kalian—" Sasuke mengambil jeda sejenak dengan nafas sebelum meneruskan kalimatnya. Kepalanya mendadak pening. "—kita cepat duduk atau pergi saja dari sini," suara lelaki itu masih datar dan dingin seperti biasa. Namun terdengar dengan jelas penekanan yang memaksa pada setiap kata yang ia lontarkan. "Tidakkah kalian lihat seluruh orang diruangan ini memperhatikan," katanya dengan sedikit geraman berbisik pada kedua orang itu.

Sakura menoleh ke sekeliling. Dan benar saja. Semua orang memperhatikan mereka. Ia meremas kuat kedua tangannya yang kini menjuntai disisi kanan dan kiri tubuhnya.

Naruto masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri. Sampai Sasuke dengan cepat menarik—menyeret— Naruto dengan paksa pada meja yang ia pesan.

"Kita duduk dulu _Dobe_ ," Naruto masih membisu. Nada memerintah Sasuke yang ia selipkan pada perkataannya pun sama sekali tak mempengaruhinya. Sahabatnya nampak begitu linglung. Bahkan Sasuke sampai harus mendudukkan ia dengan paksa di kursi restoran tersebut.

Sedangkan Sakura masih berdiri terdiam di tempatnya. Menatap nanar pada dua lelaki yang sukses memberikan kejutan padanya malam ini. Kakinya begitu sulit digerakkan saat ini.

Hingga sebuah tangan menepuk lembut bahunya.

"Sakura?"

Ia tolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

"Gaara," air matanya hampir tumpah melihat Gaara disana. Namun lagi-lagi ia menahannya.

"Sakura kau tak apa? Wajahmu pucat," kekhawatiran tampak dengan jelas pada kedua mata lelaki dengan surai sewarna darah itu.

Sakura tak segera menjawab. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan perasaannya. Memandang Gaara dengan tatapan gelisah. Matanya berkedip-kedip kekanan dan kekiri sebagai usahanya menahan air mata agar tidak tumpah.

"Sakura," panggil Gaara sekali lagi. "Kau tak apa?"

Sungguh. Sakura ingin menjawab pada Gaara bahwa ia sedang tidak baik-baik saja kali ini. Namun respon yang diberikan tubuhnya begitu bertolak belakang dengan apa yang diinginkan pikirannya. Ia masih bingung bagaimana memulai cerita pada Gaara saat seperti ini.

"Ayo duduk," tak kunjung mendapat respon dari Sakura, Gaara lalu meraih bahu gadis itu. Menuntun Sakura kembali ke kursinya. Mengabaikan tatapan aneh orang-orang orang sekitar restoran padanya dan Sakura.

* * *

"Kau tidak enak badan Sakura?"

Gaara mulai curiga. Beberapa saat lalu sebelum ia menerima telepon dari kekasihnya, Sakura masih baik-baik saja. Bahkan mantannya selama 4 tahun itu masih sempat melontarkan candaan padanya dengan wajah sumringah.

Ia sedikit lega saat Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

"Kau mau pulang? Kuantar?" tawarnya.

Sakura tidak menjawab. Ia berpikir sejenak. Lalu melihat seseorang di ujung yang lainnya. Ia dapat melihat Naruto disana yang mana sedang menatap dingin kearahnya.

"Aku pulang sendiri saja Gaara. Ada sedikit urusan hari ini," tolak Sakura dengan senyum yang dipaksakan setelah mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada teman makan malamnya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Gaara tak percaya.

Sebenarnya yang tidak yakin disini adalah Gaara sendiri. Ia sangat mengenal Sakura. Gadis itu sedang tidak baik-baik saja sekarang. Tapi ia juga sangat tahu. Saat sakura sedang tidak ingin bercerita, percuma saja memaksanya untuk menjelaskan padanya bagaimana keadaannya. Karena pasti Sakura akan meolaknya sampai ia benar-benar ingin mengungkapkannya sendiri.

Sakura lalu tersenyum. Ia tahu kekhawatiran Gaara. Namun ia sedang ingin sendiri saja sekarang.

"Tunanganmu baru saja sampai di kota ini. Ia pasti membutuhkanmu,"

Sakura sadar. Ia sudah bukan dalam kapasitas bisa bergantung pada Gaara pada saat seperti ini. Hubungan mereka sudah berakhir. Walaupun perlahan.

"Dia pasti mengerti Sakura. Dan lagi pula—" usaha Gaara meyakinkan gadis itu sia-sia.

"Aku tak apa. Aku ingin sendiri," potong Sakura dengan cepat. " _Please,_ " pinta gadis itu sekali lagi dengan nada memohon.

Gaara menghela napasnya dengan berat. Berdebat dengan Sakura pada saat seperti ini bukanlah opsi yang tepat. Ia lebih baik menuruti apa kemauan gadis itu.

" _Oke_. Aku mengalah," Gaara mengangkat tangannya di depan dada. Menunjukkan gestur menyerah. "Tapi pastikan kau menelponku saat sudah berada dirumah," katanya dengan penuh penekanan.

" _Oke_?" Gaara mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya pada Sakura. Meminta—lebih tepatnya memaksa persetujuan dari gadis itu.

Sakura kini tertawa pelan. Ini salah satu kebiasaan Gaara padanya. Terlalu overprotektif.

Ia lalu mengaitkan kelingkingnya pada kelingking Gaara. Menyambut uluran tangan pemuda itu.

" _As your wish my Ex-Boyfriend_ ," Sakura lalu tertawa dan membiarkan tangannya digengam begitu saja oleh Gaara.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata biru di kursi lain menatap mereka dengan nanar.

"Sabaku.." geram Naruto sambil meremas kedua tangannya diatas meja.

"Hentikan _Dobe_ ," ujar Sasuke saat ia merasa Naruto mulai tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya.

* * *

 _Dakkk_..

Naruto menghentakkan gelas berisi air putih yang baru saja ia tandaskan semua isinya dengan cukup keras diatas meja. Hampir saja ia menghancurkan gelas itu dalam genggamannya apabila Sasuke tidak memperingatkannya.

Usai dapat mengontrol pikirannya kembali, matanya kini tak kunjung beralih menatap pemandangan yang cukup menyakitkan diseberang sana.

Sakura Haruno.

Tak bisa dielakkan lagi. Nama gadis itu terus membayangi pikirannya selama beberapa tahun ini.

Setiap gadis yang ia kencani sebelum ini sama sekali belum dapat mengalihkan pikirannya dari cinta pertamanya itu.

Sekembalinya ia dari _London_ , sempat terbersit pada hatinya untuk menemui gadis itu. Berkali-kali ide tersebut ia pikirkan dalam kepalanya. Namun ketakutan akan Sakura yang mungkin telah melupakannya ataupun Sakura yang sudah menjadi milik orang lain membuat nyali yang ia miliki menciut saat itu juga.

Ia sudah pernah di tolak berulang kali oleh gadis itu semasa remajanya. Saat itu ia berpikir pasti suatu hari Sakura akan dapat memandangnya. Namun pemikirannya itu salah. Sampai saat terakhir ia bertemu, yang Sakura pandang hanyalah Uchiha Sasuke. Sahabat terbaiknya.

 _Oke_..

Pemikiran tentang Sakura yang telah melupakannya telah ia buang jauh-jauh kali ini. Ia sama sekali tidak menduga bahwa Sakura-lah yang akan menghampirinya terlebih dulu barusan. Ini benar benar diluar perkiraannya. Bahkan Sakura memanggil namanya yang sukses memporak-porandakan hati yang telah ia tata dengan baik selama ini. Ditambah lagi perkataan Sasuke tempo hari yang menyebutkan bahwa gadis dengan surai sewarna musim semi itu mencari dirinya. Membuatnya sempat sedikit berharap dengan angan yang melambung.

Namun sepertinya ia harus menelan kembali pil pahit tersebut kali ini.

Didepan matanya, kini gadis itu bersama lelaki lain yang bukan dirinya. Bukan juga ketakutan dari masa lalunya—Uchiha Sasuke sahabatnya. Yang bersama gadis itu kini pria lain. Seorang dengan rambut sewarna darah yang ia ketahui sebagai Sabaku no Gaara. Anak Walikota Suna.

Cihh..

Apakah ia sudah terlambat?

Sungguh! Ia lelah dengan terlalu banyak drama dalam hidupnya. Setelah Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata dan kedua orang tuanya sendiri, ia ingin hidup dengan tenang sekarang. Tapi pertemuannya dengan Sakura hari ini menghancurkan segalanya.

Bukannya ia tak ingin bertemu dengan Sakura. Hanya masih belum ingin. Ia masih belum siap bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu. Ia masih ingin merindukannya saja seperti biasa. Seperti 14 tahun belakangan ini.

Netranya lalu menangkap sebuah pergerakan dari meja tempat cinta pertamanya duduk. Gadis itu nampak membereskan beberapa barangnya yang berada di meja dan memasukkan kembali dalam tas. Dan tak lama kemudian hatinya mencelos saat gadis itu pergi dengan digandeng oleh Gaara. Pergi begitu saja tanpa menghampiri dirinya yang menunggu disudut lain.

Ia sempat berharap paling tidak Sakura akan menghampiri mejanya. Sekadar menanyakan kabarnya atau apapun. Namun nyatanya tidak. Gadis itu pergi begitu saja tanpa kembali menolehkan sedikitpun kepala kearahnya.

"Kau harus makan _Dobe_ ," suara Sasuke menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Naruto lalu menatap wajah sahabatnya dari kecil itu dengan kuyu.

"Aku tidak lapar lagi _Teme_ ," Naruto lalu mengusapkan kedua tangannya pada wajahnya. "Aku ingin pulang saja," katanya frustasi. Rasa laparnya mendadak menghilang. Ia butuh tidur sekarang.

Sasuke menghela napasnya. Janji main biliardnya dengan Naruto nampaknya harus berantakan hari ini.

"Hn,"

Setelah menggumamkan dua konsonan favoritnya itu ia memanggil _waiter_ yang dapat ditangkap oleh matanya. Mengisyaratkan agar _waiter_ itu membawa _bill_ atas makanan yang ia pesan malam ini.

* * *

"Naruto.."

Lagi.

 _Deja vu.._

Adegan ini sunggu tidak asing baginya. Sepertinya ia baru saja mengalaminya kurang dari satu jam yang lalu.

Suara itu untuk kedua kalinya Naruto dengar malam ini.

Ia sempat berjengit kaget sebelum akhirnya kakinya serasa membatu. Ia bersusah payah menelan ludahnya sebentar sebelum memberanikan diri menoleh kebelakang. Kesumber suara yang memanggilnya.

Dulu suaranya tak seperti ini. Tapi ia masih tetap ingat bagaimana suara itu tadi walau hanya bertemu beberapa saat setelah sekian tahun.

Ia baru saja melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari restoran. Tiga langkah pun belum. Dan malam ini ia mendapatkan kembali kejutan keduanya.

"K..Kenapa kau disini. Sakura- _chan_ ," Naruto begitu terkejut dengan kegagapannya barusan. Dan inilah kejutan keduanya. Gadis dengan surai sewarna musim semi dan mata hijau bening itu berdiri didepan restoran.

"Aku menunggumu," katanya lirih sambil meremas sedkit rok bagian bawahnya. Ada rona merah yang muncul di kedua pipi gadis itu saat ia mengatakannya.

Naruto tertegun.

' _Menungguku? Mustahill!'_

' _Tidak mungkin bahwa akulan yang ia tunggu! Mungkin saja bila itu adalah Sasuke. Tapi menungguku? Apakah itu mungkin?'_

Batinnya terus menyuarakan banyak hal. Dirinya tak kunjung memberikan respon atas pernyataan Sakura barusan.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya malam ini. Suara deheman Sasuke memecah keheningan antara ia dan Sakura kembali.

"Aku duluan _Dobe_ ," Sasuke menepuk bahu sahabatnya. Menegerti akan situasi, ia merasa lebih baik tidak berada diantara kedua orang itu sekarang.

"Sampai ketemu Sakura," pemuda bersurai Raven itu melangkah pergi begitu saja mengacuhkan tatapan prostes Naruto padanya.

"Ya. Sasuke- _kun_ ,"

Naruto kembali menatap gadis didepannya. Ia begitu penasaran akan bagaimana ekspresi gadis itu melihat Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan mereka berdua. Namun apa yang ia cari tidak ada. Sakura tampak sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan pamitnya Sasuke untuk pulang terlebih dahulu.

"Hubungi aku bila _Dobe_ ini macam-macam padamu," Sasuke yang telah berjalan membelakangi mereka mengangkat satu tangannya memberikan gestur yang dianggap sebagai ejekan oleh Naruto. Ia lalu menerbitkan seringai di bibirnya.

' _Good luck Dobe_ '

Sedangkan Naruto hanya mendecih dengan sedikit senyum yang tersungging di bibirnya. Diiringi langkah kaki Sasuke yang menjauh.

* * *

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke sebuah apartemen dengan perabotan minimalis yang mendominasi didepannya. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat lampu kamar yang masih menyala dari pintunya yang terbuka.

" _Tadaima_ ," katanya sambil melepaskan sepatu mahalnya untuk berganti dengan sandal rumah berwarna hitam yang tersedia di dekat pintu depan. Sandal khusus sekaligus 'favoritnya' yang selalu ada di setiap kedatangannya.

" _Okaeri_.. Sasuke- _kun_ ," jawab suara dari dalam kamar.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang gadis bersurai indigo panjang keluar dari sana dengan sedikit berlari kecil. Melihat tampilannya yang sudah mengenakan piyama Sasuke berasumsi bahwa gadis itu sudah hendak tidur.

"Ada apa malam malam begini kemari?" wajahnya nampak bahagia mendapati lelaki bersurai raven itu datang.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia mendekati gadis itu yang disambut dengan uluran tangan gadis itu untuk meraih tas kerja yang dibawanya. Saat gadis itu hendak pergi meletakkan tas Sasuke dikamar, tangannya mencegahnya. Ia lalu memeluk gadis itu dan mengecup keningnya dengan sayang.

"Dari mana?" nada gadis itu mulai kesal saat sasuke tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya dari tadi.

Sasuke masih terdiam. Ia tahu kekasihnya mulai kesal. Ia berpikir sejenak. Seharusnya ia akan main _billiard_ dengan Naruto malam ini sebagai sambutan atas kepulangannya dari _London_ setelah sekian lama. Namun sebuah petemuan dramatis antara ia dan Sakura menggagalkan rencananya. Ia juga tidak mungkin mengatakan pada kekasihnya ia baru saja menemui Naruto yang sekarang malah sedang bersama Sakura.

"Hari ini banyak pekerjaan yang mengharuskanku lembur, Hinata," ia lalu memutuskan untuk berbohong saja pada calon istrinya. "Dan aku merindukanmu," katanya sambil mengeratkan pelukan lalu mengecup puncak kepala Hinata . Untuk hal yang terakhir ini bukanlah kebohongan. Ia memang benar-benar merindukan kekasihnya.

"Kau mau makan?" tawar Hinata yang kini sudah tidak dalam dekapan Sasuke walaupun tangan lelaki itu masih melingkar setia di pinggangnya.

"Aku sudah kenyang, tadi bawahanku telah membelikanku makan malan di kantor," bohongnya lagi. Ia berusaha terdengar semeyakinkan mungkin di depan Hinata. Sebenarnya cerita yang sesunguhnya, bagaimana tidak kenyang? Menunggu Naruto di restotan beberapa jam membuat ia harus memesan beberapa makanan dan minuman untuk mengalihkan rasa bosannya.

"Kau akan menginap malam ini Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Tentu saja. Aku merindukanmu."

"Kau lelah?" tanya Hinata kembali dan yang kemudian dijawab dengan anggukan pelan Sasuke. "Ingin langsung tidur atau mandi?"

Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang hanya ia tunjukkan pada Hinata. Ia begitu menyukai perhatian Hinata yang seperti ini.

"Aku mandi dulu setelah itu tidur," jawabnya kemudian disusul kecupan yang ia daratkan di bibir mungil kekasihnya.

* * *

"Apa kabarmu?"

Suara Naruto memecah keheningan malam kala itu. Ia menyamankan posisi duduknya di jok mobil miliknya. Matanya menatap ke depan. Dari balik kaca mobilnya ia dapat melihat Sungai Konoha yang bergerak pelan kearah timur. Gerombolan lampu yang berkelap-kelip diseberang sungai tampak lebih suka ia pandang kali ini.

Ia meremas kedua tangannya yang masih bertengger di kemudi. Mengumpat dalam hati saat mendapati kedua telapak tangannya basah. Ia sangat nerveous sekarang.

"Baik.." dan satu jawaban dari lawan bicaranya yang berada di sebelah jok kemudi akhirnya meluncur juga. Walaupun butuh waktu lama karena ia tak segera menjawabnya.

Naruto terdiam. Entah mengapa mendadak lidahnya terasa kelu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya sekarang. Bertemu dengan Sakura Haruno adalah harapan panjangnya selama ini. Namun pada saat tak terduga kali ini, saat ia tiba-tiba bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya di masa kecil itu ia menjadi bingung. Banyak hal yang ia pertanyakan selama tidak bertemu dengan Sakura mendadak hilang begitu saja dari benaknya.

"Sebenarnya.. juga tidak begitu baik," satu kalimat lagi yang terucap dari bibir gadis musim semi dengan nada yang menyiratkan keraguan itu sukses membuat Naruto menoleh kali ini.

Hatinya menghangat. Ia sempat meneguk ludahnya beberapa saat. Sepanjang perjalanan dari hotel hingga ke tepi Sungai Konoha tadi, Naruto sama sekali tak berani menatap gadis itu sebenarnya. Ia terlalu takut. Takut apabila Sakura tiba-tiba berubah pikiran dan batal mengajaknya bicara kali ini. Dan sungguh.. Sebenarnya itu adalah buah hasil pemikiran konyolnya sendiri.

Cinta pertamanya itu sudah banyak berubah sekarang. Rambut pink nya yang dulu tumbuh panjang sampai pinggang kini telah berganti menjadi sebatas bahu saja. Dipotong pendek dan disellipkan diantara telinganya.

Sakura telah menjadi wanita sekarang. Bukan lagi ABG yang dulu selalu saja menyebut-nyebut nama Sasuke. Ia juga sudah lebih tinggi dari yang terakhir Naruto ingat. Dan satu lagi, wajah cantiknya yang dari dulu sudah cantik kini tampak semakin cantik dan memukau. Ia bukanlah gadis remaja yang ia gilai sewaktu dulu lagi. Ia bertumbuh menjadi wanita dewasa yang berkharisma sekarang.

Dan tentunya masih dapat membuat jantungnya berdebar.

"Kenapa tidak begitu baik?" suara Naruto telah kembali kali ini. Ia bersusah payah mengeluarkannya agar pertemuannya dengan Sakura kali ini tidak berakhir sia-sia.

"Entahlah.." jawaban wanita itu terdengar agak mengambang.

Naruto dapat melihat mata Sakura yang masih memandang ke Sungai tampak menerawang. Ada kesedihan disana.

"Entahlah? _dattebayo?_ " Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya lalu tertawa kecil. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya. Tiba-tiba saja ia ingin tertawa kali ini.

Namun ia tak menyesali kelancangan mulutnya yang berani-beraninya tertawa barusan. Gadis itu sukses menoleh kepadanya. Dengan sepasang manik hijau bening yang ia rindukan. Ia lalu tersenyum tipis saat kedua mata birunya bersiborok dengan lawan bicaranya.

Sakura yang entah bagaimana merasa bahwa dirinya sedang diejek oleh Naruto kali ini lalu memicing tidak suka. "Kau menertawakanku?" katanya sinis.

Naruto lalu menghela napasnya pelan. Senyum tipis yang terpatri di wajahya tak kunjung surut. Sakura masih gadis kecilnya yang dulu. Yang selalu sinis dengannya. Diam-diam ia merasa bahagia. Sakuranya masih belum berubah.

Tak kunjung dapat jawaban dari Naruto, wanita itu lalu mendengus dan kini menyandarkan kepala dan pungungnya ke jok mobil Naruto. Mengikuti pemuda itu yang sudah lebih dulu melakukannya barusan. Setelah menertawakannya tentunya. Minus meletakkan kedua tangan di belakang kepala sebagai sandaran.

Suara tawa terdengar kembali didalam mobil itu.

" _Dattebayomu_ itu tetap tidak bisa hilang ya selama bertahun-tahun."

Sungguh.. Sakura mengatakan itu juga masih sambil menahan tawa di mulutnya.

Naruto meringis pelan. Sakura adalah orang kedua yang mengatakannya selain Sasuke sebelumnya. Ia lalu menolehkan kepalanya kesamping lagi. Ia agak terkejut bahwa Sakura ternyata sedang memandangnya disana. Dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat ia artikan.

"Dan cengiranmu itu juga," suara Sakura terdengar lebih lemah kali ini. Sarat akan kerinduan. Yang tentunya hanya di ketahui oleh Sakura. Karena Naruto terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya. Atau mungkin—terlalu takut.

Hening kembali menyergap setelah itu. Mereka saling bertatapan selama beberapa saat. Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri yang sedang berangan-angan mencium mesra bibir merah lawan bicaranya itu sambil medekap tubuh mungilnya. Dan tentunya pikiran itu ia buang jauh-jauh agar tak mendapat bogem mentah dari lawan bicaranya. Ayolah.. jangan lupakan fakta bahwa Naruto masih pria mesum yang dulu.

Sedang Sakura sendiri tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia terus menatap mata biru pemuda itu. Ia tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan berharga ini. Menatapnya dengan kerinduan yang mendalam selama bertahun-tahun.

"Kau sudah menikah Sakura- _chan_?"

 _Mission Complete!_

Pertanyaan yang sedari tadi berputar-putar dibenak Naruto akhirnya meluncur juga dari bibirnya. Ia memberanikan dirinya dan meneguk ludah—lagi—sebelum mengatakan pertanyaannya itu. Pertanyaan final yang akan menjadi penentuan ia akan mengejar gadis ini lagi atau tidak.

Naruto merasa gusar karena Sakura tidak lekas menjawab. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menatapnya penuh arti. Sesekali berkedip untuk menghilangkan perih yang melanda matanya.

"Aku..." akhirnya satu kata muncul dari bibir wanita itu. "Ya—" lanjutnya dengan nada yang kembali mengambang.

Hati Naruto mencelos mendengar kata ya dari Sakura. Padahal yang sebenarnya. Kalimat gadis itu belum selesai tadi.

"Hampir saja. Tahun lalu."

Sakura lantas tersenyum geli masih sambil tidak mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia puas melihat wajah lelaki itu yang mengeras dan kemudian berangsur surut saat ia mengatakan 'Ya' sampai 'hampir saja tahun lalu'.

"Hampir?" nada bahagia Naruto tidak dapat ia sembunyikan dari suaranya. "Lalu? Apa yang tejadi," katanya penasaran. Ia begitu lega saat Sakura mengatakan kata 'hampir' barusan. Artinya ada kesempatan untuknya kan? Bolehkah ia berharap?

"Sepenasaran itukah kau Naruto?" tanya Sakura sambil mengulum senyum dibibirnya.

 _Skakmat_.

Kata-kata Sakura sukses membuat wajah Naruto memucat. Kini ia memutus kontak matanya dengan Sakura dan kembali memilih Sungai Konoha sebagai objek pengelihatannya. Entah mengapa tatapan mata Sakura seolah seperti dapat membaca pikirannya dan lalu megulitinya hidup-hidup.

"Ti-tidak," jawabnya sambil tergagap. Ia dapat merasakan telapak tangannya yang dari tadi basah kini menjadi semakin basah.

"Tidak jadi. Karena sebenarnya kami tidak saling mencintai," Sakura akhirnya membeberkan alsannya.

Ini benar, tahun lalu ia sempat merencanakan pernikahan dengan Gaara. Namun menjelang beberapa minggu sebelum hari H keduanya sadar. Hubungan mereka harusnya tidak harus sampai sejauh itu.

"Bagaimana bisa? Kalian akan menikah tapi tidak saling mencintai?" tanya Naruto terheran. Ia mengangkat satu alisnya bingung. Gadis merah muda ini mendadak jadi misterius setelah 14 tahun tidak bertemu.

"Tentu bisa," jawab Sakura yang kini ikut mengalihkan direksinya ke Sungai didepannya. "Buktinya apa yang aku alami membuktikannya," lanjutnya dengan nada sangat biasa. Tidak ada beban. Seolah yang ia sedang mengatakan bahwa 'gula itu rasanya manis'.

"Kau sendiri? Bagaimana?"

Naruto melirik gadis itu melalui ekor matanya setelah Sakura bertanya balik padanya. Mencoba mencari tahu apakah Sakura juga sepenasaran dirinya saat menanyakan hal tersebut.

Namun naas tak dapat dielak. Tak ada ekspresi berarti yang dapat ditangkap Naruto dari mata gadis itu. Pertanyaan Sakura seolah hanya seperti pertanyaan seorang kawan yang telah lama tak bertemu dengan kawannya.

Ia lalu memilih menelan kekecewaannya. Menghela napasnya sebentar sebelum kemudian menjawab. "Sama denganmu. Hampir?" matanya kini memandang langit-langit mobilnya. Mengingat suatu kejadian di masa lalu. "Itu sudah 5 tahun yang lalu sebenanya, _dattebayo_ ," lanjut Naruto yang kemudian terkekeh pelan. Tak ingin membuat hal itu jadi melankolis.

Mereka tertawa bersamaan. Entah apa yang lucu kali ini. Hanya saja mereka ingin tertawa mendengar cerita cinta masing masing yang sama sekali tidak jelas.

"Dan kau tidak berkencan lagi setelah itu, kau dicampakan, eh?" ejek Sakura yang hanya ditanggapi Naruto dengan kekehan pelan.

"Aku banyak berkencan. Tapi yahh—kau tahu? Tidak ada yang pernah benar-benar membuatku jatuh cinta," terang Naruto.

"Jadi kau sudah berubah menjadi _Cassanova_ dan hanya menjalani banyak hubungan konyol disepanjang waktu ini?" tanya Sakura sarkatis. Entah mengapa pernyataan Naruto yang mengungkapkan bahwa ia banyak berkencan membuatnya kesal.

"Kau juga Sakura-chan, _dattebayo_ ," kilahnya malah menuduh Sakura sekarang sambil menegerang frustasi. Jujur saja ia tidak suka dengan sebutan ' _cassanova'_ yang disematkan wanita itu padanya.

Sakura lantas terkekeh pelan. Lalu berhenti dan menciptakan keheningan kembali diantara mereka berdua. Ia mengambil napas panjang sampai bibirnya kembali meluncurkan kata-kata. Ada yang masih ingin ia selidiki dari pria ini.

"Hyuuga Hinata," perkataan Sakura sukses membuat Naruto berjengit dan tidak lagi bersandar pada jok mobilnya. "Apa kabar dia?"

"Baik. Sebentar lagi ia akan menikah?" jawab Naruto pelan.

Dan sungguh. Demi Kami-sama. Dari sekian banyak pembicaraannya dengan Sakura mengapa harus terselip nama gadis Hyuuga itu didalamnya. Ia sedang sangat tidak ingin membahasnya sebenarnya.

"Denganmu?" tanya Sakura pura-pura bodoh. Padahal ia tahu, Ino sudah memberitahunya tadi pagi bahwa Sasuke Uchiha akan menikah dengan Hyuuga Hinata. Ia hanya ingin tahu bagaimana hubungan antara 3 orang itu. Namikaze, Hyuuga dan Uchiha.

"Tidak," Naruto menatap mata Sakura gusar saat mengatakannya. Membuat gadis itu mengernyit bingung. "Kalau itu 5 tahun yang lalu itu benar. Tapi tidak sekarang," lanjut Naruto.

"Kenapa?" Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan penuturan Naruto ini sebenarnya.

Sakura sadar. Ia sudah terlalu banyak bertanya sekarang. Tapi rasa penasarannya lebih mengalahkan akal sehatnya kali ini.

"Kami tidak saling mencintai," jawab lelaki itu akhirnya. "Hanya dia yang mencintaiku maksudku—," suara Naruto berubah sendu. Entah mengapa ia lebih terdengar seperti patah hati ditelinga Sakura. Bukan sseorang yang menerima cinta sepihak dari seorang gadis.

"Benarkah?" dahi Sakura mengernyit tidak percaya. Ia ingat. Hyuuga Hinata adalah teman dekat Naruto dari kecil. Ia juga ingat betapa gadis kecil berambut pendek itu suka mengekori kemanapun Naruto pergi dengan wajah memerahnya. Dan Naruto tidak tampak keberatan sama sekali akan hal itu.

"Bukannya dulu kalian sangat dekat," sungguh! Sakura benar-benar ingin menyobek mulut lancangnya sendiri kali ini. Naruto mungkin akan menganggapnya gadis tidak sopan. Tapi biarlah. Ini untuk rasa penasarannya.

"Iya dulu. Tidak sekarang," Naruto lalu tersenyum dan menatap iris hijau Sakura yang bergerak gelisah dari tadi menunggu jawaban darinya.

Sakura benar-benar sangat menahan dirinya untuk tidak ikut tersenyum dengan menggigit kedua pipi bagian dalamnya melihat bagaimana Namikaze konyol itu tersenyum begitu tampan diusianya yang sudah memasuki angka 28 tahun.

Sial.

Pemuda ini tumbuh menjadi benar-benar tampan ternyata.

"Ini sudah larut," suara Naruto tidak membuat Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari lelaki tampan itu.

"Ya," bahkan ia menjawab pun masih sambil terus memandang pemuda itu. Terkesima lebih tepatnya.

"Kalau kau terus memandangku seperti itu wajahku lama kelamaan akan berlubang Sakura- _chan_ ," Naruto lalu terkekeh pelan.

Blushh.

Wajah Sakura memerah saat itu juga dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari sana.

Sial. Apakah Naruto akan menganggapnya mesum kali ini? Sakura merutuki betapa konyol sikapnya malam ini.

Naruto lalu melirik sambil tersenyum puas melihat wajah memerah Sakura yang kini memandang kembali Sungai didepan mereka.

"Sudah malam. Kuantar kau pulang," Naruto lalu menegakkan bahunya dan mulai menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. "Dimana kau tinggal Sakura-chan?"

 _ **TBC? FIN?**_


	4. Sin and Love

_**Teman kencan (Tak Terlupakan)**_ _ **:**_ _ **Namikaze Ex**_ _ **-**_ _ **Black**_

 _ **Naruto**_ _ **:**_ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Genre**_ _ **:**_ _ **Romance**_

 _ **Warning : Out of Character, Another Universal**_

 _ **Naruto and Sakura Fanfiction**_

 _Cinta pertama Sakura adalah Sasuke._

 _Tapi jangan salah.._

 _Bayangan yang selalu menghantuinya selama 14 tahun ini malah Namikaze Naruto._

 _Ia yang tak mungkin terlupakan._

 _._

 _ **Four**_

 _Ada seseorang pernah mengatakan.._

 _Cinta kepada seseorang tidak mungkin bertahan sangat lama. Apalagi cinta tersebut tidak pernah lagi kita temui dalam kurun waktu yang panjang. Namun apa yang akan terjadi di kemudian hari siapa yang pernah tahu?_

 _Walaupun sudah pernah berlabuh pada banyak hati di waktu yang lalu, saat hati kita tetap hanya mengingat satu nama.._

 _Nama itu akan selalu melekat di hatimu..._

 _Seperti parasit._

 _Dan memabukkan..._

"KAU TIDUR DENGANNYA?!"

Bruahhhh..

Aku menyemburkan jus yang sedang kuminum saat mendengar Ino dengan lantang bertanya hal tidak pantas seperti itu didepan umum. Kulirik orang-orang dikanan dan kiri tempat dudukku untuk memastikan tidak ada yang mendengar suara Ino. Aku menghembuskan nafas lega sambil mengurut dada. Beruntung saja istirahat siang kali ini kafe langgananku makan dengan Ino sedang memutar musik dengan volume cukup keras.

Hampir saja kulayangkan piring di mejaku yang masih ada separuh isinya pada sahabat tersayangku kalau tidak ingat ada bayi perutnya yang menanti lahir ke dunia.

"Pelankan suaramu bodoh!" desisku padanya sambil memicing tajam. Tanganku yang terkepal memukul meja dengan sangat pelan. Aku terus meyakinkan diriku bahwa ini tempat umum dan tidak seharusnya meja tak berdosa ini jadi pelampiasan kekesalanku pada Ino.

Aku dapat melihatnya. Ino masih menatap horor padaku diseberang sana. Desisan dan tatapan menusukku tidak ia hiraukan sama sekali. Yah.. Well. Tentu saja. Karena itu tidak lebih menakutkan memang bila dibanding apa yang diteriakkan Ino tadi.

"Kau-harus-menjelaskan-padaku- _Forehead_!" Ino menekankan setiap kata-katanya padaku sambil mengetukkan ujung telunjuknya di meja.

Menjelaskan? Harus kujelaskan seperti apa. Diriku sendiripun tidak yakin atas apa yang terjadi padaku dan Naruto malam itu. Kucoba mengingat-ingat. Tapi aku belum bisa menjelaskan secara benar 'kecelakaan' tersebut.

Sejak hari itupun Naruto belum menghubungiku. Aku menelan ludahku perlahan. Kekhawatiran mulai menghinggapi hatiku. Bagaimana bila Naruto hanya menganggapku seperti salah satu _partner one night stand_ nya yang lain. Atau bahkan ia mungkin sudah lupa dengan kejadian malam itu.

Ughh.. perutku mendadak mulas mengingatnya.

Namun satu kalimat yang Naruto ucapkan pada pagi saat aku dan dia terbangun terputar kembali oleh ingatanku.

" _Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakannya begitu saja Sakura-chan?"_

Kalimat itu mendadak terus berputar di kepalaku. Aku mulai menggigiti ujung kuku ibu jariku sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan satu kakiku pada lantai dengan gelisah. Adakah harapan?

" _...head.. Foreheaddd.._ "

Suara Ino yang memanggil dengan gusar membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah.. ya..Terjadi begitu saja _Pig_.." kataku dengan frustasi.

"Maksudku.. yang kau sukai dulu Sasuke-kun.. kau juga bertemu dengannya malam itu saat bertemu Naruto. Tapi kenapa kau malah tidur dengan Naruto!"

Nada histeris dan tak percaya masih terdengar begitu jelas pada suara Ino walaupun kini volumenya sudah sangat pelan.

"Entahlah.." aku menggigit bibir bawahku perlahan. "Tapi sebenarnya—" jeda sejenak sebelum kukeluarkan pendapatku. Aku sempat berpikir harus mengatakannya pada Ino atau tidak. "—sepertinya aku sudah lama tidak menyukai Sasuke-kun.." suaraku mencicit saat membeberkannya pada Ino.

Ino membulatkan matanya. Namun sejenak kemudian matanya berganti memicing. Aku sangat tahu pandangan ini. ' _Mode detektif gosip Ino telah aktif_ '. "Kau.. menyukai Naruto?" tanya Ino penuh selidik.

Aku terdiam. Sekali lagi meneguk ludahku dengan keringat dingin mulai membasahi keningku.

Gawat. Aku belum pernah menceritakan pada Ino—sedikitpun— bahwa sudah lama aku tidak mencintai Sasuke.

Tapi menyukai Naruto? Itu terjadi begitu saja sejak kami masih Junior High School. Setelah ciuman pertama kami waktu itu. Dan tanpa pernah kuduga posisi Sasuke yang pernah menjadi nomor satu dihatiku perlahan telah digantikan oleh Namikaze Naruto. Dan tanpa Ino tahu tentunya.

"Eum.. yaa. Sepertinya.. _Pig_.." jawabku agak kikuk sambil menggaruk sebelah kepalaku dengan ujung jari telunjuk. Dan tentu saja.. tidak yakin. Aku terlalu takut mengetahui reaksi Ino kali ini.

"Kau terkena karma forehead!" pekik Ino sambil melotot tak percaya. Aku dapat melihat Ino sampai menutup mulut dengan satu tangannya.

Ino adalah ratu drama. Ia dapat membuat _**satu berita normal**_ menjadi _**satu berita tidak normal**_ dengan bakat alaminya itu. Ino Sang Ratu Gosip. Dan inilah alasanku tak pernah bercerita pada Ino selama ini. Ia pasti akan mengejekku karena dulu mati-matian selalu menolak Naruto.

Aku lalu meringis kecil mendengar kata 'karma' dari Ino. Mungkin dia benar. Karma. Karma yang telah kunikmati selama 14 tahun ini.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Kau tinggal disini?" tanya Naruto pada Sakura dengan nada tak percaya saat mobilnya mulai memasuki kompleks apartemen gadis berambut pink itu. Ia mengantarkannya pulang setelah obrolan di tepi sungai Konoha tadi.

"Kau mengejekku heh? Begini-begini gajiku masih cukup untuk membeli apartemen cukup mewah seperti ini—walau masih mencicil." Sakura mendengus pelan. Tak suka dengan pertanyaan Naruto barusan

"Bukan.. bukan itu maksudku." Naruto tersenyum kecil mendengar Sakura melontarkan kalimat bernada sarkasme. Tak ada pembicaraan lagi sampai Naruto sukses memarkir mobilnya di _basement_. Sepertinya gadis itu masih kesal dengan pertanyaan Naruto tadi.

"Yupp.. sudah sampai." Lelaki itu mematikan mesin mobil, menarik tuas hand rem dan melepas sabuk pengamannya.

Naruto melirik kearah Sakura yang sama sekali tidak bergerak dari posisinya. Ia nampak seperti memikirkan sesuatu. Bahkan sabuk pengamannya pun tidak ia lepaskan.

"Kau tidak ingin turun?" tanya Naruto tersenyum jahil. Namun kejahilannya sama sekali tidak digubris gadis pinknya.

Ia masih terdiam sambil menatap gelisah pada lelaki didepannya. Sebenarnya tak ingin kehilangan kesempatan lagi. Bagaimana bila ia tidak dapat bertemu Naruto lagi besok? Haruskah ia menyatakan perasaannya saja. Tapi kalau Naruto menolak bagaimana? Mau ditaruh dimana harga dirinya. Padahal sewaktu kecil ia selalu mati-matian menolak pria ini. Pikiran tersebut terus berputar putar dikepalanya.

".. _chan_.. Sakura- _chan_?"

Sakura terbangun dari lamunan saat merasakan Naruto menepuk pelan punggung tangannya.

"Ah..yaa. Aku turun.." katanya dengan kesadaran yang masih belum terkumpul penuh. Ia putuskan melupakan saja rencana gila untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto.

Klikk..

"Selesai.."

Sakura terperanjat saat Naruto tiba-tiba sudah melepaskan –yang entah kapan— sabuk pengaman yang ia kenakan. Wajahnya dan Naruto begitu dekat. Ia menelan ludahnya. Bayangan lelaki kecil yang menciumnya 14 tahun lalu kembali hadir.

Naruto yang tadi menunduk, kini mendongak dan langsung mendapati wajah Sakura hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari dirinya. Ia dapat melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah disana. Sebuah ide jahil muncul di otak mesumnya. Perlahan ia pertipis jarak antara ia dan gadis itu. Dan tanpa diduga, gadis itu malah memejamkan matanya tanpa mengelak.

"Kau berharap kucium?" bisik Naruto tepat ditelinga Sakura saat hampir saja adegan itu terjadi.

Sakura membeku seketika saat itu juga. Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Ia dapat melihat wajah Naruto yang tersenyum jahil begitu dekat dengannya. Bahkan embusan nafas lelaki itu dapat ia rasakan jelas menerpa wajahnya. Sial. Naruto mempermainkannya. Entah mengapa hatinya mendadak nyeri. Benar saja julukan _cassanova_ yang ia sematkan tadi. Apa yang Sakura harapkan? Ini sudah 14 tahun berlalu. Mana mungkin perasaan bisa tetap sama sepanjang waktu itu. Mungkin hanya Sakura saja yang terlalu bodoh.

"Ti-tidak." Sial sekali lagi. Kenapa harus tergagap juga cara bicaranya. Sakura dengan cepat memalingkan muka. Tidak ingin wajahnya yang kini pasti sudah memerah sempurna dilihat Naruto. Yahh.. walaupun kalian tahu itu percuma. Naruto telah mengetahui dengan jelas bagaimana merahnya wajah Sakura tadi.

Tak lama kemudian lelaki bersurai kuning itu terkekeh pelan.

"Ayo turun," katanya sambil mengacak pelan rambut Sakura. Membuat rona merah kembali menjalari pipi gadis itu.

"Aku tahu. _Baka_! Dan.. _Arigatou_ sudah mengantar." Sakura lalu menjitak pelan kepala Naruto. Ia malu sekali dan segera turun dari mobil setelah sukses membuka pintunya. Mengabaikan Naruto begitu saja yang tanpa ia tahu sedang terseyum hangat disana sambil memegang dadanya.

'Bodoh! Apasih yang kupikirkan,' Sakura terus berjalan memasuki apartemen sambil merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Sakura- _chan_.. _Matte_.."

Tanpa diduga, Naruto mengejarnya. Pemuda itu sedikit berlari saat berusaha menyejajarkan langkah kakinya dengan Sakura.

"Ada apa? Aku tak mengundangmu mampir. Kenapa mengikutiku," katanya ketus. Namun rasa bahagia terselip dihatinya mengetahui fakta ternyata Naruto mengejarnya.

"Aku juga tinggal disini Sakura chan. Aku tidak mengikutimu." Pemuda Namikaze itu hanya tersenyum tipis sambil memasang wajah polosnya.

Sakura tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku dan langkahnya terhenti. Ia menatap Naruto tak percaya.

Sial apa lagi ini.. atau beruntung? Naruto tinggal satu apartemen dengannya dan ia tidak tahu? Apa maksudnya? Ini bukan bohong kan?

"Aku baru saja pindah tiga hari yang lalu," lanjut Naruto setelahnya. Seakan-akan tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran Sakura saat itu.

Sakura sempat ragu dan mencari bilamana ada kebohongan dimata pemuda itu. Namun nihil. Naruto jujur, dan ia tahu itu. Sebuah senyuman mendadak terbit dari bibirnya.

" _Baka_!" Ia lalu berjalan kembali meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja yang sepertinya ikut tertular virus tersenyumnya tadi.

"Kau tinggal diunit mana Sakura chan... Biar kuantar."

Teriakan Naruto dibelakang sana benar-benar tak dapat membuat Sakura menahan dirinya kembali tersenyum kali ini.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura?"

Seorang pemuda dengan surai sewarna darah melepaskan jam tangannya dengan telepon yang terhimpit diantara telinga dan bahu kirinya. Tak lama kemudian, ia meraih sebuah kotak dan meletakkan arloji itu disana.

"Dia sudah sampai apartemennya." Jawaban terdengar dari ponsel tak lama kemudian. Membuat sang lelaki pemilik surai sewarna darah itu menghembuskan napasnya lega.

"Syukurlah. Kau bisa pulang sekarang." Usai menutup tempat penyimpanan arlojinya lelaki itu berjalan kearah ranjang besarnya dan satu tangannya kini mengambil alih ponsel yang ia gunakan. Ia rebahkan kepala dan tubuhnya diatas sana.

"Tapi Gaara- _sama_..."

"Tapi apa?" Baru saja ia ingin memutuskan sambungan telepon suara diseberang menghentikannya.

"Ia tidak pulang sendiri."

Jawaban dari penelpon membuat Gaara mengernyit. "Maksudmu?"

"Seseorang mengantarkannya."

Gaara lalu teringat Sakura tadi bilang akan menemui seseorang. Mungkin itu adalah orang yang tadi Sakura dibicarakan.

"Temannya? Apa kau pernah melihatnya?" Tapi ternyata rasa penasaran akhirnya menghinggapi pikirannya juga.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak begitu yakin. Aku merasa teringat sesuatu saat melihatnya. Mereka sempat mampir ke sungai konoha tadi. Lalu pergi sejam kemudian menuju apartemen Sakura- _sama_."

Penjelasan sang penelpon membuat Gaara semakin terheran. Tidak biasanya Sakura mudah dekat dengan lelaki. Apalagi sampai diantar pulang segala. Matanya yang memandang langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Apa aku mengenalnya?"

"Ah.. aku ingat sekarang.." Suara di telepon terdengar tekejut.

"Kau mengingat sesuatu?"

"Tentu.. tapi ini agak sedikit aneh," kata si penelpon dengan nada tidak yakin.

"Siapa?" Gaara makin penasaran. Siapa lelaki yang bisa membuat Sakura rela diantar pulang. Padahal ia sangat tahu Sakura adalah tipe wanita independen. Ia ingat, dulu bahkan butuh waktu setahun penuh untuk dapat dekat dengan gadis bersurai pink itu.

"Namikaze Naruto. Anak Namikaze Minato."

Mata Gaara terbelalak. Ia tiba-tiba saja menghembuskan napasnya entah karena alasan apa. "Tugasmu sudah cukup. Kau bisa berhenti sekarang."

"Hai Gaara- _sama_."

Gaara bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Ia menatap kosong ponsel yang telah putus sambungannya beberapa saat lalu dengan orang suruhannya yang sering ia tugaskan mengikuti Sakura saat ia tak bersamanya. Entah mengapa walaupun mereka sudah putus Gaara masih tidak dapat menghentikan kebiasannya itu. Ia sudah punya kekasih lain sekarang dan sangat mencintai kekasihnya itu tentunya. Tapi keberadaan Sakura selama 4 tahun juga tidak dapat dihapuskan begitu saja dari hidupnya walaupun tidak ada cinta diantara mereka.

"Namikaze.." Gumamnya pelan sambil menutup kedua matanya.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Aku tidak menawarimu mampir," ujar Sakura ketus sambil berkacak pinggang didepan pintu yang tertulis angka 1010 disana.

"Aku tahu." Naruto menjawab dengan sangat cuek sambil mengangkat dua bahunya bersamaan.

"Aku kesal padamu!" Perempatan kini mulai muncul di dahi Sakura. Lelaki ini bodoh atau apa sih?

"Apa aku berbuat salah?" Wajah polos Naruto yang mengatakan hal barusan benar-benar ingin membuat Sakura menonjok wajahnya saat itu juga. Tapi mengingat ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka setelah 14 tahun kerinduan, ia sangat tidak ingin melakukannya sekarang.

"Ya," akhirnya Sakura memutuskan menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tadi. Ia menghela napas frustasi.

"Apa salahku? Aku sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah."

Sakura memicingkan matanya. Namun sejenak kemudian wajahnya meringis miris.

 _Kau terlalu tampan bodoh!_

Tentu saja Sakura mengatakan itu dalam hatinya saja. Mana mungkin ia punya nyali mengatakan itu pada Naruto. Ditambah lagi kejadian di mobil tadi. Ingin dicium katanya? What the...

Ya walaupun benar. Dan hal itu tidak sepenuhnya salah. Sakura mengharapkannya. Tapi tidak harus seperti itu juga kan sikap Naruto. Apa-apaan tadi. Ia sukses menggodanya yang memang sangat merindukannya. Sakura lantas mendengus kecil mengingat kebodohannya dan godaan Naruto di mobil tadi.

"Karena kau bodoh." Alih-alih mengatakan penyebab asli kemarahannya ia lebih memutuskan menggunakan kebodohan Naruto sebagai alasannya.

"Hahaha..." perkataan Sakura hanya dibalas tawa kecil oleh Naruto. Lelaki itu lega. Inilah Sakura yang sangat dirindukannya. Ia lalu tersenyum teduh sambil memandang Sakura yang tanpa ia tahu dadanya langsung berdesir melihat bagaimana menawannya Namikaze Naruto dengan senyum seperti itu.

"Dari dulu juga kau selalu mengataiku begitu kan?"

Ya.. memang benar. Dulu saat Sakura mengatakannya ia benar-benar mengatakannya karena merasa Naruto memang bodoh. Tapi sekarang ini tidak lebih dari hanya sekedar alasannya saja.

"Aku tinggal delapan belas lantai diatasmu. 2804," tambah pemuda itu.

Delapan belas? Tinggi sekali dan jauh sekali.

Sakura hendak berkata-kata. Tapi lidahnya mendadak kelu. Ia lalu menarik napas berusaha meyetabilkan emosinya yang sempat memuncak.

"Aku tidak tanya," akhirnya satu kalimat singkat lolos juga dari bibirnya. Meskipun ia mengatakannya sambil membuang muka. Ia harap Naruto tidak berbohong kepadanya tentang tempat tinggalnya. Ia masih berharap bertemu Naruto lain kali. Mungkin besok.. dan mungkin.. seterusnya. Walaupun jaraknya 18 lantai. Toh dengan lift itu hanya beberapa menit, kan?

"Oke. Aku pulang dulu," Naruto pamit sambil tersenyum dan mengacak helaian merah muda Sakura. Membuat hati gadis itu kembali menghangat.

"Naruto.."

"Hemm.."

" _Arigatou_ ," ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum. Ia lalu menaikkan satu tangannya untuk menyusul tangan Naruto yang masih berada pada puncak kepalanya. Menyentuh tangan hangat itu.

"Kau sudah bilang tadi Sakura-chan." Naruto mengatakannya dengan napas sedikit tertahan. Ia masih terkejut dengan tangan halus Sakura yang kini bertumpuk diatas tangannya.

"Bukan untuk mengantarku."

"Lalu?"

"Tapi untuk kembalinya dirimu."

Naruto dapat melihatnya. Ada rona merah yang menghiasi pipi gadis itu saat mengungkapkan kalimat terakhirnya. Naruto kembali tersenyum. Perasaan bahagia meluapi hatinya. Ia benar-benar berharap perasaannya akan terbalas sekarang.

"Senang bertemu denganmu kembali," satu tangan Naruto yang bebas bergerak. Meraih tangan Sakura yang tadi ikut bertumpuk diatas kepala gadis itu. Membawanya turun lalu menggenggamnya lembut.

Tak ada pembicaraan lagi setelah itu. Hening melingkupi mereka. Sampai tangan besar yang tadi berada di atas kepala Sakura kini sudah bergerak turun. Namun tanpa diduga ternyata berhenti di salah satu pipi gadis itu dan mengelusnya dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan Sakura. Membuat Sakura terbuai dengan sentuhan itu.

" _Jaa_ Ssakura- _chan_."

Pamitnya Naruto dan semua tangan pemuda itu yang terlepas dari tubuhnya membuatnya kembali pada kenyataan. Tanpa ia sadari pemuda itu telah melangkah meninggalkannya. Sekaligus meninggalkan sebuah lubang dihatinya. Sakura memutuskan berbalik dan kini menatap pintu kamarnya dengan sedih.

1010.

Tak tahukah Naruto arti dari angka ini?

Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Naruto belum jauh. Ia masih dapat melihat punggung besar pemuda itu dari sini. Ia lantas kembali berbalik kearah pemuda itu. Mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang tanpa suara yang kentara. Saat sudah dekat, Sakura menarik jas Naruto yang sukses membuat pemuda itu berbalik dan menghentikan langkahnya.

Sukses untuk membuat pemuda itu terkejut. Dan belum sempat selesai pemuda itu dengan keterkejutannya, Sakura tiba-tiba memeluknya erat.

"Sakura.."

"Sebentar saja. _Please_.."

Naruto dapat merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang didalam sana. ia melirik kearah Sakura yang kini tenggelam pada dada bidangnya. Baru saja ia akan membalas pelukan Sakura, gadis itu lantas sudah menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Naruto. Melepaskan pelukan hangat itu.

Dan entah setan dari mana, gadis itu lantas berjinjit dan lalu mencium pipi lelaki itu singkat. Sakura merindukannya. Dan kerinduan itu benar-benar membuatnya gila kali ini.

Usai mencium pipi Naruto singkat, gadis itu lalu kembali berbalik ke apartemennya sambil berlari kecil. Ia ingin segera masuk ke apartmen dan menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih mematung bingung disana.

Persetan dengan bagaimana perasaan Naruto padanya sekarang. Yang penting apa yang mengganjal dihatinya bertahun-tahun ini dapat segera dituntaskan.

Cklek..

Sakura segera bergegas masuk saat pintu apartemennya telah terbuka. Ia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Akal sehat benar-benar meninggalkannya kali ini. Namun tanpa ia sadari, saat pintu apartemennya akan menutup, sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Apa maksudmu Sakura- _chan_?"

Sakura membeku. Ia menatap gelisah pada lelaki didepannya. Ia tidak menyangka Naruto akan menghampirinya lagi.

"Itu kesalahan. Anggap itu tak pernah ada," sambil membuang muka Sakura mengatakannya. Sial. Pasti Naruto akan berpikir ia adalah wanita gila dan gampangan. Tentu saja gila. Mana ada seseorang yang bertemu teman lamanya setelah 14 tahun dan tiba-tiba menciumnya begitu saja.

"Kesalahan katamu?" Naruto menggeram marah. Sakura meneguk ludahnya. Seumur-umur baru kali ini ia melihat wajah marah Naruto. Tanpa ia sadari, ia melangkah mundur satu langkah dari tempatnya berpijak.

"Kau benar Sakura- _chan_. Tindakanmu tadi salah. Sangat salah." Naruto maju selangkah pada direksi dimana Sakura mundur sebelumnya. Ia lalu meraih satu lengan wanita itu dan segera mencium bibirnya dalam satu tarikan tangan. Menciumnya sambil memeluk gadis itu begitu erat untuk menyalurkan semua rasa rindunya selama 14 tahun ini.

Tanpa Naruto tahu, Sakura tersenyum disela-sela ciuman mereka. Ia segera membalas ciuman Naruto dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher pemuda itu untuk mengeratkan pelukan padanya. Diluar kesadarannya, sebulir bening telah lolos dari mata gadis itu. Ia terlalu bahagia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sakura tidak tahu apa yang terjadi semalam. Begitu juga Naruto. Kini pemilik surai _pink_ lembut itu duduk ditepi ranjangnya dengan hanya selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya. Dibelakangnya seorang lelaki bersurai kuning masih dengan posisi tidur terlentang menutup kedua matanya dengan satu lengannya. Keadaannya tidak jauh beda dengan Sakura. Dada bidangnya yang polos tidak ditutupi apapun. Hanya area pinggangnya kebawah yang tertutupi oleh selimut yang terbagi dengan selimut penutup badan Sakura.

Lima menit telah berlalu dan mereka masih _stuck_ dalam keadaan ini. Mereka masih terlalu syok dengan keadaan pagi saat mereka bangun.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto memutuskan bangkit dari posisi tidur dan duduk sambil menyandarkan punggung pada ranjang Sakura.

" _Gomen_ Sakura- _chan_.." satu kalimat akhirnya lolos juga dari bibir pemuda itu sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan frustasi.

Matanya kembali melirik pada Sakura yang duduk membelakangi dirinya. Ia meneguk ludahnya sesaat melihat punggung polos—mulus dan tentunya menggoda milik gadis itu. Sial! Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk otak mesumnya kembali bekerja. Tapi tak dapat Naruto ingkari bahwa apa yang terjadi kemarin malam benar-benar diluar kendalinya.

Ia masih sibuk menerka-nerka apa yang ada dipikiran Sakura. Sampai akhirnya ia melihat bahu gadis yang telah ia buat sebagai wanita kemarin malam itu bergetar hebat. Hatinya mencelos. Sakura menangis. Ia beringsut kearah Sakura untuk meraih pundaknya dan lalu memeluknya dari belakang. Berharap dapat membantu meredakan tangis gadis itu yang nyatanya menjadi makin keras dalam pelukannya.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sejak apa yang terjadi tadi pagi, Sakura masih tidak berbicara sedikitpun dengan Naruto. Beruntunglah ini hari Minggu. Kantornya tutup dan ia masih berada dirumah Sakura—sejak semalam. Yang malah berujung ia tidur sengan wanita pujaan hatinya selama bertahun tahun itu. Naruto pernah membayangkan hal ini. Hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi di hidupnya. Namun hal yang ia kira tidak akan pernah terjadi itu 'telah terjadi' kemarin malam.

Naruto mengacak kepalanya frustasi. Alasan ia belum pulang adalah ia butuh berbicara dengan Sakura saat ini. Meluruskan semua benang kusut yang terlanjur membelit mereka berdua.

Naruto menatap frustasi pada pintu kamar mandi yang masih dapat dilihat oleh netranya dari ruang tengah. Ia sudah mandi terlebih dulu tadi. Sekarang yang berada di kamar madi adalah Sakura—membersihkan diri dari bekas pergumulan dengannya semalam. Mengingat apa yang terjadi semalam, dadanya kembali berdesir. Dan sekali lag Naruto memperingatkan diri. Ini bukan saatnya ia kembali mengingat malam panas mereka kemarin.

Kemarin malam Naruto hanya ingin mengantarkan Sakura pulang dan berharap hubungan mereka akan dapat lebih berkembang setelah itu. Namun siapa yang menyangka bahwa gadis—sekarang wanita—pink itu tiba-tiba memeluknya saat ia hendak pergi. Tidak mengatakan apapun dan menciumnya. Dan Naruto yang telah terlanjur gelap mata malah menyeret wanita itu kedalam apartemennya dan.. kau tahulah apa yang terjadi kemarin melihat bagaimana keadaaan pagi ini.

Yang membuatnya heran adalah.. Sungguh. Ia tidak pernah memaksa Sakura sedikitpun kemarin malam. Tapi kenapa Sakura malah bangun dengan tatapan kosong dan lalu menangis di pagi hari? Ia masih ingat bagaimana wanita itu sangat menikmati pergumulan mereka kemarin malam dan berkali-kali mendesahkan namanya. Naruto kembali meremat kepalanya dengan gusar. Ia tak ingin Sakura membencinya.

Ia lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke sekeliling. Ini ruang tengah. Ada banyak foto yang terpajang. Salah satu foto disana menunjukkan kebersamaan sakura dengan seseorang bersurai merah yang begitu mesra.

 _Jadi itu pacarnya?_ Naruto mendecih. Pantas saja ia begitu syok saat bangun pagi ini.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar pintu kamar mandi yang dibuka. Menandakan Sakura telah selesai dengan kegiatan mandinya. Ia menghampiri Naruto yang masih berada di ruang tengah. Sakura menahan nafasnya sejenak melihat lelaki berkulit tan itu duduk dengan begitu tampan disana. Tubuh atletisnya dibalut kaus putih tipis yang ketat dan celana kerjanya kemarin malam. Kaus putih yang sebenarnya berfungsi sebagai dalaman kemeja yang digunakan Naruto kemarin malam.

"Aku kira kau sudah pulang." suara Sakura dibuat sebiasa mungkin saat ia sudah mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Naruto. Padahal rasa grogi tidak sedikitpun meninggalkannya. Ia berusaha menutupi kegugupanya dengan menyelipkan rambut ke belakang telinga.

Harum menyapa indra penciuman Naruto saat wanita itu berada disampingnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa pulang sebelum kita bicara," kata Naruto dengan masih tidak menatap Sakura. Ia terlalu takut melihat mata wanita itu. Pandangannya lurus kedepan melihat televisi yang menyala namun tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun

"Aku rasa... kita harus melupakan apa yang terjadi kemarin Naruto." Suara Sakura benar-benar tidak yakin saat mengatakan ini pada Naruto.

"Melupakan katamu? Semudah itu?" wajah Naruto mengeras. Ia melihat wanita itu dengan tatapan terkejut. Tidak. Naruto tidak ingin melupakan apa yang terjadi kemarin malam. Tidak semudah itu.

Sakura kelabakan dengan pertanyaan Naruto. Ia takut Naruto akan berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang dirinya. "Aku bukan wanita gampangan yang tidur dengan sembarang orang. Perlu kau ketahui itu," Sakura meremas roknya dengan gelisah.

"Aku tahu," kata Naruto yang kini nadanya terdengar lebih lembut.

Sakura menoleh. Air mata mendadak hendak berkumpul lagi dipelupuk matanya melihat warna biru yang teduh itu.

"Aku tahu kemarin malam adalah kali pertama kau melakukannya," Naruto tidak bisa bilang ia tidak terkejut. Ia masih ingat bagaimana tangis hebat Sakura kemarin malam saat ia menembus dinding tipis kehormatan wanita itu. Tentunya setelah mendapat anggukan persetujuan dari Sakura. Kemarin malam adalah pengalaman pertamanya dengan seorang perawan dan rasa bangga sedikit terselip dihatinya mengetahui wanita yang dicintainya itu bisa menjaganya sampai sekarang. Tapi tunggu.. kalau itu yang pertama bagaimana bisa Sakura menyerahkannya begitu saja pada orang yang telah 14 tahun tidak ia temui? Rasa bersalah mendadak menelusup di hari Naruto.

"Sepertinya kau punya banyak pengalaman," Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Naruto benar-benar tahu cara memperlakukan wanita dengan lembut ditempat tidur. Namun sejenak kemudian hatinya memanas. Berarti Naruto sudah pernah tidur dengan banyak wanita sebelum ini.

"Tidak juga." Naruto terkekeh. Dan entah mengapa kekehan Naruto itu membuat kesal Sakura.

"Kau.. yang pertama," kata Sakura pelan. "Sama seperti 14 tahun yang lalu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto tahu bahwa kemarin malam adalah pengalaman pertama Sakura. Tapi 14 tahun lalu? Ia tidak mengerti maksud Sakura disini.

"Ciuman pertama kita." Pipi Sakura bersemu saat mengatakannya.

"Kita.."

Naruto membeku. Sakura menggunakan kata 'kita' pada hubungannya dan Sakura. Rasa bahagia menelusupi hatinya. Ia lalu mengerjap takjub, tak menyangka Sakura masih mengingat ciuman mereka 14 tahun silam. Padahal selama ini Naruto menganggap Sakura mungkin sudah melupakannya.

Sakura tidak mengatakan apapun dan lalu berdiri menuju balkon apartemennya. Meninggalkan Naruto dengan tatapan sayu di belakang sana. Tak lama kemudian, mulut gadis itu terbuka.

"Kita tidak mabuk," gadis itu menutup mata. Merasakan angin yang membelai wajahnya. "Itu artinya kita melakukannya dengan sadar kemarin," tambahnya.

Naruto mengikuti Sakura yang berada di balkon. Entah setan dari mana ia tiba tiba memeluk wanita itu dari belakang. Sakura tidak menolak. Tidak juga merespon. Matanya masih tertutup.

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kejadian malam kemarin." Naruto tiba-tiba menelusupkan kedua tangannya pada pinggang wanita itu. Tak lama kemudian membenamkan kepalanya pada leher jenjang wanita itu. Menghirup aroma cherry dari sana.

Suara Naruto menggelitik telinga dan leher Sakura. Ia masih memejamkan mata. Kini bukan untuk menikmati angin. Tapi untuk menikmati setiap pelukan lelaki ini.

"Aku harap pacarmu tidak marah." Naruto kembali pada kegilaannya. Ia mulai mengecupi leher wanita itu. Ia benar-benar tidak sanggup menahannya. Tubuh Sakura bergetar. Ia menyentuh tangan Naruto. Naruto kira ia berniat melepaskannya. Tapi ternyata tidak. Sakura hanya berbalik menatap kearahnya.

"Perlu kau tahu Namikaze- _san_..." Sakura melingkarkan lengannya di leher Naruto. "Kita masih bisa dilihat orang dari ketinggian ini." Bersamaan dengan itu Sakura berbalik menciumnya. Dan membawa Naruto masuk kedalam apartemen masih dengan bibir yang bertaut. Naruto terlalu bahagia. Ia tersenyum ditengah-tengah ciuman mereka yang kian menuntut. Sepertinya pegalaman panas mereka dapat terulang lagi siang ini. Peduli setan dengan pacar wanita pujaannya itu.

Ting tong...

Suara bel apartemen Sakura menghentikan tangan Naruto yang kini hendak melepas dress rumah milik wanita itu.

"Ada tamu," ujar Sakura pelan.

"Aku tahu," Naruto mengerang kesal. Merelakan kepalanya terlepas dari leher gadis itu. Ia lalu menaikkan kembali resleting dress Sakura yang sempat ia buka tadi. Tak lama kemudian Sakura yang entah sejak kapan berada dalam pangkuannya disofa ruang tengah kini telah turun. Membuatnya mengerucutkan bibir kesal.

"Jangan lama-lama," rengekan Naruto membuat Sakura tertawa geli. Ia lalu mencium singkat sudut bibir pemuda itu.

"Tidak akan lama," katanya sambil berlalu. Membuat muka Naruto memerah.

Bukankah mereka sudah seperti sepasang kekasih sekarang?

Atau sepasang selingkuhan?

Naruto meneguk ludahnya gusar. Kecemasan mulai merambati hatinya. Ia takut kebahagiaan ini hanya akan mampir barang sesaat saja.

Sakura bergegas membenahi pakaian dan penampilannya yang sempat dibuat berantakan oleh Naruto dan lalu berjalan ke pintu depan. Ia terperanjat mengetahui siapa yang bertamu dari interkom apartemennya.

Gaara?

Gawat..

Sakura segera kembali keruang tengah menghampiri Naruto.

"Naruto! Sembunyi di kamar mandi!" perintah wanita itu dengan panik. Dan mulai menyeret lelaki itu kedalam kamar mandi.

"Hahh?" Naruto sempat cengo. Tapi ia turuti saja kemauan wanita itu walaupun dengan bingung."Ada apa?"

"Sembunyii.. Cepat.. Ia melemparkan begitu saja Naruto kedalam sana bersama dengan jas, sepatu, kaus kaki dan kemeja Naruto yang sempat ia pungut tadi.

 _ **TBC**_


	5. Blind

_**Teman kencan (Tak Terlupakan)**_ _ **:**_ _ **Namikaze Ex**_ _ **-**_ _ **Black**_

 _ **Naruto**_ _ **:**_ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Genre**_ _ **:**_ _ **Romance**_

 _ **Warning : Out of Character, Another Universal**_

 _ **Naruto and Sakura Fanfiction**_

 _Cinta pertama Sakura adalah Sasuke._

 _Tapi jangan salah.._

 _Bayangan yang selalu menghantuinya selama 14 tahun ini malah Namikaze Naruto._

 _Ia yang tak mungkin terlupakan.._

 _._

 _ **FIVE**_

 _._

 _Ada seseorang pernah mengatakan.._

 _Cinta kepada seseorang tidak mungkin bertahan sangat lama. Apalagi cinta tersebut tidak pernah lagi kita temui dalam kurun waktu yang panjang. Namun apa yang akan terjadi di kemudian hari siapa yang pernah tahu?_

 _Walaupun sudah pernah berlabuh pada banyak hati di waktu yang lalu, saat hati kita tetap hanya mengingat satu nama.._

 _Nama itu akan selalu melekat di hatimu..._

 _Seperti parasit._

 _Dan memabukkan..._

"Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Gaara saat Sakura telah membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Aku baru saja mandi," jawab Sakura pelan sambil menggaruk belakang tengkuknya. Ia dapat melihat mantan pacarnya itu hanya diam sambil memandang penuh selidik pada dirinya. Untung saja rambutnya masih basah membuat ia tak terlalu kentara saat berbohong.

Tak lama kemudian Sakura dapat melihat anggukan pelan dari lelaki dengan surai sewarna darah itu. Rupanya Gaara percaya. Diam-diam Sakura menghembusakan nafas lega dalam hatinya.

"Kau tidak mempersilahkanku masuk?" Nada sarkatis dapat sedikit Sakura rasakan dari nada bicara sang mantan pacar.

"Memang itu perlu?" Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan dengan basa-basi sang mantan. Ia lalu kembali masuk kedalam apartemen. Diekori Gaara yang telah terlebih dahulu menutup pintu depan.

Gaara mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling. Tak banyak yang berubah dari kali terakhir ia datang 4 bulan lalu. Tentu saja sebelum itu ia sangat sering kesini. Ia dan Sakura telah bersama selama 4 tahun dan tempat ini sangatlah tidak asing baginya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat fotonya dan Sakura bahkan belum berpindah dari tempat semula.

"Kenapa televisinya menyala tanpa suara?" ujar Gaara sambil meraih remote tv di meja ruang tengah dan mulai membesarkan volume televisi. Tangannya lalu terus-menerus memencet tombol pergantian channel. Ia mendudukkan diri dengan nyaman disofa ruang tengah dengan sangat santai seperti 4 bulan sebelumnya. Seolah-olah tidak pernah ada kata putus antara ia dan Sakura.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak sadar." Terdengar sahutan suara dari dapur. Tentu saja suara Sakura. " Kau ingin minum apa?"

"Seperti biasanya saja."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura. Gaara dapat melihatnya dari tepatnya duduk sekarang mantan kekasihnya itu sedang membuka-buka laci dapurnya. Mungkin sedang mencari kopi favoritnya yang mungkin sudah Sakura simpan jauh-jauh saat mereka berakhir.

Sedangkan di dapur, Sakura terus berharap Gaara tidak curiga pada gelagatnya kali ini. Ia benar-benar menahan rasa gugupnya agar tidak terlalu kentara. Ada Naruto dikamar mandi. Jangan sampai mereka bertemu. Walaupun Gaara hanya mantan kekasihnya, ia begitu tahu anak kesayangan Walikota Suna itu masih sangat protektif pada dirinya.

"Aku menghubungimu dari kemarin. Tapi tidak kau angkat."

Sakura mendengar suara Gaara lagi saat ia telah usai menuang air mendidih pada cangkir.

"Maaf aku langsung tidur kemarin." Nada suara Sakura mati-matian ia buat setenang mungkin saat mengatakannya sambil mengaduk kopi. Ia menelan ludahnya dengan gusar. Ia jarang sekali berbohong pada Gaara. Tentu saja ia berbohong. Ia sama sekali tidak tidur kemarin malam. Ia terlalu sibuk –ehem—bercinta—ehem—dengan Naruto hingga subuh. Wajah Sakura kembali memanas mengingat Naruto. Namun segera ia tepis jauh-jauh. Ini bukan saat yang tepat mengingat pecintaan panasnya dengan Naruto kemarin malam.

"Kopimu." Sakura meletakkan cangkir kopi Gaara di meja kecil depan pemuda itu yang diikuti suara keramik beradu dengan kaca. Ia lalu memilih duduk di samping Gaara.

"Arigatou," kata Gaara sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Tumben sekali kau kemari. Emm.. ini pertama kalinya memang semenjak kita putus maksudku." Sakura mengutarakannya dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Aku ingin mengambil beberapa barangku yang tertinggal disini." Gaara mengambil cangkir kopi di depannya. Meminumnya sedikit sebelum mengembalikan cangkir yang masih berisi kopi itu ketempatnya semula.

"Ah ya.. beberapa barangmu sempat kurapikan kemarin. Tunggu sebentar." Sakura lalu beranjak dari duduknya. Tak lama kemudian ia kembali pada Gaara dengan satu kotak kardus ditangannya.

"Ini barang-barangmu." Sakura mengulurkan sebuah kotak pada Gaara yang langsung disambut oleh pemuda berambut merah itu. "Itu belum semua. Nanti akan kurapikan lagi sisanya," lanjut Sakura.

"Terimakasih karena tidak membuangnya," ujar Gaara sambil tersenyum jahil. Membuat Sakura kembali memutar bosan kedua matanya.

"Kau mengejekku atau bagaimana sih. Tentu saja tidak mungkin kubuang."

"Kau tahu shaver hitam yang kubeli di Paris waktu itu?" tanya Gaara sambil mengaduk-aduk kotak pemberian Sakura mencari sesuatu didalamnya.

Sakura meneguk ludahnya pelan.

' _Gawat.. itu ada di kamar mandi,'_ batinnya.

"Ada dikamar mandi," jawab Sakura pelan.

"Oke aku ambil." Gaara hampir saja beranjak dari duduknya namun terhenti saat sebuah tangan halus menahannya.

"Aku ambilkan." Sakura mengatakannya dengan cepat. Wajahnya mendadak berubah menjadi pucat.

Lelaki tersebut lantas memandang Sakura heran selama beberapa detik. Namun tak lama kemudian satu jawaban persetujuan dari Gaara benar-benar membuat Sakura kembali menghembuskan nafasnya dengan lega. Walaupun itu hanyalah sebuah anggukan kecil.

"Oke."

Dan tanpa ia tahu Gaara terus menatap punggung Sakura yang mulai menjauh dan menghilang dibalik pintu kamar mandi.

 _ **Teman Kencan (Tak Terlupakan) Chapter 5**_

"Ada apa Sakura- _chan_?" tanya Naruto begitu melihat Sakura memasuki kamar mandi. Ia sudah pegal sedari tadi berdiri disini.

Sakura refleks menutup mulut Naruto agar suaranya tidak terdengar oleh Gaara. ia lalu mengisyaratkan pada Naruto untuk tidak berbicara terlalu keras dengan meletakkan satu ujung telunjuknya didepan bibir.

"Ada seseorang," jawab Sakura yang kini sudah menuju _toiletries_. Mengabaikan tatapan bingung Naruto yang menegkorinya.

"Siapa?Pacarmu?" tanya Naruto pelan. Ada sedikit nyeri didadanya saat mengatakan ini.

Naruto terus memandang Sakura dengan cemas. Berharap satu kata 'bukan' meluncur dari bibir wanita yang sangat ia cintai itu. Namun Sakura tak lekas menjawab. Ia terus saja sibuk mencari sesuatu dari lemari kecil didekat wastafel. Membuat kecemasan Naruto kian bertambah.

"Ketemu!" ujar Sakura dengan girang sambil mengangkat sebuah benda yang sangat Naruto kenali.

Sebuah _shaver_. _Shaver_ pria tentunya. Kenapa Sakura harus memiliki benda itu di kamar mandi apartemennya.

"Sakura- _channn_..." Naruto merengek saat Sakura terus menerus mengabaikanya. Ditambah lagi ia yang melihat Sakura malah lebih mempedulikan _shaver_ dari pada dirinya. Membuat mood-nya semakin buruk saja. "Aku lelah berdiri terus disini."

"Tunggu sebentar Naruto. Aku segera kembali. Tak lama ok.." Sakura segera meluncur keluar dari kamar mandi setelah memberikan satu kecupan singkat di bibir Naruto yang sukses membuat pria itu terdiam dengan rasa hangat yang menjalari hatinya.

 _ **\- Teman Kencan (Tak Terlupakan) -**_

"Kau tidak ingin menghubunginya?" Ino meletakkan gelas jus mangga keempatnya yang telah kosong pada meja cafe. Ia lalu melambai pelan kepada _waitres_ terdekat. Kini ia memesan jus alpukat. Sakura tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Ia menunggu _waitres_ itu pergi terlebih dahulu. Sakura sempat bergidik seram melihat selera makan dan minum Ino yang semakin mengerikan akhir-akhir ini. Hamil membuat sahabatnya itu sangat tidak terkontrol nafsu konsumsinya.

"Aku bahkan tidak memiliki nomor ponselnya _Pig_.." kata Sakura frustasi. Ia menyesal tidak sempat menanyakan nomor ponsel Naruto hari itu.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Bagaimana bila kau tiba-tiba saja hamil dan butuh.." Ino menghentikan kata-katanya melihat Sakura mendelik horor padanya. "Maksudku.. kau tahu kan. Kau dan aku adalah dokter. Hal-hal seperti itu tidak dapat kita duga." Suara Ino telah kembali mengecil sekarang. "Bahkan sekali dilakukanpun hal itu tidak menutup kemungkinan ada sesuatu yang akan lahir."

Sakura menatap Ino dengan gusar. Ia tahu dan tentu saja tahu akan hal ini. Tak pernah terbersit sedikitpun dipikirannya hal ini sebelum Ino mengatakannya. Diam-diam ia menyesal dalam hati telah menceritakan hal ini pada Ino yang ternyata makin membuat moodnya semakin buruk saja.

Wanita dengan surai merah jambu itu menatap keluar _Cafe_. Tak lama kemudian ia menghembuskan napasnya dengan berat. "Baikah.. aku akan menghubunginya.."

"Bagaimana caranya? Kau kan bahkan tidak memiliki kontaknya."

Sakura meletakkan kepalanya pada meja cafe dengan frustasi. Benar kata Ino. Bagaimana ia bisa menghubungi pirang pengusik pikirannya itu kalau memiliki kontaknya saja tidak. Akhirnya ia teringat satu hal. Satu hal yang sempat terbersit dipikirannya. Mungkin kemarin ia akan ragu melakukannya. Tapi tidak kali ini. Ia benar-benar yakin. Ya.. pasti akan ia lakukan.

 _ **\- Teman Kencan (Tak Terlupakan) -**_

Aku meremas kedua tanganku dengan gusar. Sesekali kulirik layar diatas pintu lift terus menunjukkan angka yang kian bertambah. Rasa gusar yang kian besar melanda hatiku. Tapi sekali lagi harus ku bulatkan tekadku bila tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya sekali lagi. Aku sudah pernah kehilangan dirinya dimasa lalu. Kalau pun harus kehilangan ia sekarang harus ada kejelasan hubungan mereka yang telah melampaui batas malam itu.

Ting..

Suara pintu lift yang terbuka membuyarkanku dari lamunan. Kulirik angka yang tampil pada bagian atas pintu lift.

Sudah sampai.

Kutarik napasku dalam-dalam sebelum memantapkan hatiku untuk melangkah keluar lift.

Ting..

Pintu lift telah tertutup. Menyisakan diriku yang kini telah berdiri gusar didepan pintu lift lantai 28. Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju lorong didepan.

2801.. berhadapan dengan 2810. Itulah yang terlihat oleh mataku. Aku terus berjalan. Kamar yang menunjukkan angka 2802 berjarak cukup jauh dengan nomor unit 2801.

Keh..

Tipikal tempat tinggal orang kaya rupanya. Bahkan lantai di lorong pun dilapisi oleh karpet mahal. Ornamen dinding dan wallpaper lorongnya pun begitu mewah. Sepertinya ini adalah unit dengan tipe tertinggi di apartemen ini. Sangat berbeda dengan tipe unitku yang biasa saja dan jenis paling murah yang kubeli.

Rasa cemas kembali melandaku. Bagaimana bila perkiraanku malam itu benar.. Naruto hanya sekedar mempermainkan diriku saja. Ia adalah pria tampan dan mapan. Mencari seseorang yang lebih baik dariku tidaklah sulit bukan?

" _Mungkin ia hanya balas dendam dengan apa yang sudah kau perbuat padanya 14 tahun yang silam."_

Dan perkataan Ino di cafe hari itu kembali terngiang ditelingaku.

Aku tertawa kecil. Ya.. mungkin saja begitu.

 _ **\- Teman Kencan (Tak Terlupakan) -**_

"Tidakkah kau akan pulang Naruto? Ini sudah hari ke-7 mu menginap di kantor. Apa kau tidak bosan?"

Seorang lelaki paruh baya dengan rambut putih perak bergerak gelisah di hadapan meja besar dengan plakat bertuliskan CEO: Namikaze Naruto.

Tak lama kemudian, kursi besar yang tadinya menghadap ke langit Konoha yang biru berputar ke arah si rambut putih. Menampakkan sesosok manusia berbalut setelan mahal yang telah berantakan disana sininya. Matanya tampak lelah namun tidak sedikitpun memudarkan ketampanan yang ia miliki.

"Aku masih belum ingin pulang Kakashi- _sensei_..."

Kakashi menghela napasnya berat. Rengekan lagi.

Tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan bos baru sekaligus mantan anak didiknya itu. Namun semenjak menjabat sebagai CEO baru, ia sama sekali tidak pulang dan hanya berputar di area kantornya saja.

"Baiklah.. terserah kamu. Aku pulang dulu Naruto- _kun_.."

"Kau meninggalkanku?" Suara Naruto terdengar seperti anak kecil yang meminta dibelikan coklat di telinga Kakashi.

Pria 48 tahun yang masih sangat tampan itu menghela napas frustasi.

 _ **\- Teman Kencan (Tak Terlupakan) -**_

Ting Tong..

Sakura menekan bel apartemen bernomor 2804 dengan cemas. Beberapa pertanyaan konyol muncul dalam benaknya. Bagaimana kalau Naruto hanya membohonginya kemarin? Bagaimana kalau yang membuka pintu ini nantinya bukan Naruto? Bagaimana bila ternyata benar ini tempat Naruto dan ia ternyata bersama wanita lain?

Namun berbagai pertanyaan konyol itu segera ia tepis dari pikirannya. Peduli setan dengan bagaimana Naruto dan wanita-wanita lainnya. Yang paling penting kali ini adalah perasaannya.

Pemilik surai merah jambu sebahu itu menatap pintu dengan kecewa saat tak kunjung ada sahutan dari dalam rumah. Tapi ia tidak ingin menyerah kali ini. Ia mencoba mengangkat tangannya untuk kembali memencet bel. Dan bersamaan dengan itu terdengar sahutan dari interkom apartemen tersebut.

"Siapa?" suara perempuan yang feminim menyapa pendengaran Sakura.

Hatinya serasa diremas. Namun ia segera memberanikan diri membuka suara.

"Apa benar ini kediaman Namikaze Naruto?"

"Namikaze Naruto siapa? Bukan.. ini kediaman Akimichi. Anda salah alamat Nona."

Jawaban dari dalam rumah membuat Sakura terkejut. Ia lantas mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Sampai akhirnya ia sadar ia sedang bertandang ketempat yang salah. Hatinya serasa remuk. Jadi benar.. Naruto kemarin hanya membohonginya.

Ia lalu membungkuk 90 derajat didepan pintu tersebut untuk meminta maaf pada sang pemilik rumah disertai air mata yang kini berderai menuruni pipinya.

 _ **\- Teman Kencan (Tak Terlupakan) -**_

Hati Sakura masih sangat sakit saat ia menuju lantai apartemennya berada. Air mata yangturun dari pipinya berulang kali ia hapus kasar dengan tanggannya. Kenapa Naruto harus membohonginya. Apakah ia terlihat begitu gampang malam itu. Semua yang terjadi malam itu mungkin adalah balas dendam pemuda itu saja padanya karena cerita 14 tahun lalu. Dan ia sadar.. mungkin ini juga adalah salahnya.

Kaki sakura berjalan dengan gontai saat ia menuju apartemennya. Yang ingin ia lakukan kali ini adalah mandi lalu tidur untuk menghapus semua hal menyakitkan hari ini. Siapa tahu besok saat bangun ia dapat melupakan Naruto. Tapi? Apakah itu mungkin? Kalau dengan tidur saja ia dapat melupakan Naruto maka harusnya 14 tahun ini ia cukup tidur saja dan melupakannya. Tapi kenyataannya tidak, kan?

Belum usai rasa sakitnya karena merasa dibohongi Naruto, tanpa ia sangka seseorang yang ia cari-cari selama beberapa hari itu, kini berada didepan rumahnya. Ia sangat mengenali tubuh tinggi besar itu yang kemarin telah menghabiskan malam dengannya. Pria kuning itu terduduk didepan apartemennya dengan mata terpejam. Rambut dan bajunya berantakan. Wajahnya kuyu. Ia dapat melihat ada gurat lelah disana.

Sakura meneguk ludahnya. Kami- _sama_.. apa-apaan ini?

Kenapa?

Kenapa Naruto namikaze tertidur sangat pulas didepan pintu rumahnya?

Menepis segala rasa penasarannya, ia lantas menghampiri lelaki itu.

"Naruto.." Sakura menggoncang pelan bahu lelaki itu. Namun nihil sampai beberapa kali ia melakukannya sama sekali tak dapat membangunkannya. Ia lalu teringat kali terakhir bagaimana ia membangunkan Naruto pagi itu. Mendadak wajahnya memerah.

Haishh Sakura.. ini bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu. Membangunkan si pria kuning adalah prioritas utama kali ini.

Ia lalu mengambil ancang ancang.. sebenarnya ia sangat ragu untuk melakukannya. Tapi ia rasa hanya inilah satu-satunya jalan agar "tukang tidur yang suka meniduri wanita" itu segera bangun. Entah mengapa julukan itu tiba-tiba terlintas pada pikirannya untuk disematkan pada Naruto. Mungkin itu adalah bentuk kejengkelannya yang menumpuk. Dan tak lama kemudian ia melancarkan aksinya..

'PLAKKK'

"Ittaaiiiiii." Suara pekikan kesakitan terdengar memenuhi lorong apartemen Sakura. Disertai cap tangan Sakura yang telah membekas di kedua pipi Naruto sekarang

"Sa-sakura- _chan_?" sambil mengelus pipinya Naruto cukup terkejut melihat siapa yang ada dihadapannya.

"Iya ini aku. Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Sakura sembari menyingkirkan segala ego yang ia punya. Walau nada bicaranya sangat ketus.

"Sakura- _channn.."_ kini suara Naruto terdengar seperti anak anjing yang kesepian dan meminta makan. Yang sempat untuk beberapa saat menggoyahkan hati Sakura untuk memeluk pria dihadapannya.

"Kenapa tidur didepan rumah orang?" Nada bicara Sakura ia pertahankan se-ketus mungkin seperti sebelumnya.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

"Tidak!" Tolak Sakura cepat.

"Kenapa?"

Perempatan mucul di dahi Sakura. Lelaki ini bodoh atau apa sih.

"Aku mengantuk.. aku ingin tidur." Sakura dapat melihat mata Naruto yang berangsur akan menutup lagi.

"Kau kan punya rumah tidur sana dirumahhmu."

"Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan tapi akau sangat mengantuk. Boleh aku masuk?" Naruto kembali memasang tampang memelasnya yang benar-benar membuat Sakura sama sekali tak berkutik kali ini. Sebenarnya tatapan naruto benar-benar membuat sakura ingin menaboknya lagi. Tapi disisi lain ia juga tidak tega. Ia terlalu mencintai lelaki bodoh ini.

"Baiklah..."

Akhirnya ia menyetujui hal yang membuatnya semakin menyeret Naruto masuk kedalam hidupnya.

Lupakan keinginan untuk mencaci maki Naruto tadi. Yang ingin ia lakukan kini hanyalah memeluk lelaki itu untuk menyalurkan segala kerinduannya selama ini.

 _ **\- Teman Kencan (Tak Terlupakan) -**_

Sakura menghela napas frustasi. Lelaki itu dengan seenaknya langsung masuk kekamar dan berbaring disana. Tanpa melepas jas dan sepatunya. Dan tentu saja.. ia tertidur pulas. Sangat pulas. Dan akhirnya ialah yang harus melepas jas dan sepatu Naruto.

Niat nya untuk berpatah hati sirna sudah. Bagaiamana ia akan berpatah hati kalau orang yang membuatnya patah hati kini tertidur dengan pulas dirumahnya sekaligus dikasurnya tanpa rasa berdosa sedikitpun. Ia mengecek jam dinding kamarnya. Pukul 9 malam. Bagaimana ia akan tidur dan mandi kali ini? Kalau ada lelaki itu dirumahnya?

Tapi bukankah itu juga pertanyaan aneh? Mereka telah menghabiskan malam bersama beberapa hari yang lalu. Bagian manakah yang harus dipertanyakan kali ini?

 _ **To be continued...**_

 _ **Minna-san..**_

 _ **Hola-hola.. maafkan author yang telat update dikarenakan banyak jadwal dibeberapa bulan ini. Sebenarnya fic ini sudah hampir saya rampungkan selama beberapa bulan ini. Namun karena kesibukan pekerjaan dan kuliah saya yang sangat padat saya harus membuatnya terbengkalai.**_

 _ **Sekali lagi saya ucapkan maaf pada para pembaca yang telah menunggu dan terimakasih pada para pembaca yang masih mengikuti cerita ini.**_

 _ **Dan maaf karena belum bisa membalas review kalian satu persatu.**_

 _ **Huffhh.. sepertinya cukup sekian dulu dari saya.**_

 _ **See you next time..**_


End file.
